Golden Elements
by chiharumisa
Summary: Life's greatest adversity is the challenge of overcoming ourselves in order to see how powerful we can truly become... Five friends, a team, a dojo, come face to face with one of the greatest challenges of their lives: Worlds & Int'l Competitions! Maybe all they were missing was that special someone to motivate them along the way... Pairings: Kick, Millie, Jerry/OC, Eddie/OC
1. Today My Life Begins

**Chapter 1: Today My Life Begins**

**DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended. Kickin' It is owned by Disney XD and the Disney Company. Within accordance to real life events such as The USASF Cheerleading Worlds, The WKF Karate World Championships, The USASF Dance Worlds, The International Chemistry Olympiad, and The World Championship Jamboree proudly owned and sponsored by their own affiliations.**

**A/N: Wow, that was a long disclaimer. This is only my 2nd attempt at FanFiction. I normally do Fan-Videos for my OTPs, so I'm still considering whether I should do one for Jack/Kim as well? Also, I apologize in advance if the events listed above are a lot different in this story than they are in real-life, I'm only doing my own spin-off on these events to suit the situations that will play out between the characters... Anyways, enjoy everyone! :)**

"_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me, leave the past behind me, today my life begins. A whole new world is waiting, it's mine for the taking, I know I can make it." - Bruno Mars_

The sun was beating down on the city of Seaford on a hot mid-August morning. It's been like this for the past couple of days already as Jack Anderson and his friends Jerry Martinez, Milton Krupnick, and Eddie Jones made their way into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. When they entered the dojo, they noticed that Rudy their sensei was fixing up the dummies and training gear all around the room. Looking more pleasant than usual.

**Jack POV:**

It was a little unnerving, walking into the dojo to see Rudy look up at us with a wide grin on his face. Not to mention, we all knew he only gets this way when he has something really big to tell us.

"Hey Rudy, good morning." I greeted as I set my stuff down by the red bench.

"Good morning everyone!" Rudy looked at each one of us, looking like he was about ready to jump up and down like a little kid.

"Ok, this is getting really weird. What do you have to tell all of us Rudy?" Milton said as he sat down on the bench next to a tired looking Jerry and Eddie. Milton looked about the same as the other two, but he tried to compose himself as he suppressed a yawn.

I looked over at Rudy and he practically squealed, "You'll never guess what I just did!?" Everyone perked up a little and eyed him curiously. Still waiting for someone to speak up...

"So, uh, what?" Jerry said groggily, still trying to wake himself up a bit by rubbing his eyes a few times.

I nearly tripped over myself when Rudy suddenly came up and grabbed me excitedly, "Jack! You might be in the World Martial Arts Championship taking place in San Jose again this November!"

_No way. _That's all I could think about as Rudy continued, "It's not just any martial arts competition this time, it's The WKF Karate World Championships! The largest international governing body of karate with over 130 countries competing at a senior level!" _And now I feel sick._

I turned to all the guys to see how they reacted, they just sat there in shock too. "Wow. I can't believe this." I paced around the room trying to process what Rudy just told me. "That's..." I saw Rudy's expression lighten up a bit more, "...great. So wait, there's going to be karate students from 130 different countries coming here to compete? I'm supposed to fight all of them?"

"Well, no. Not all of them. You'll be doing Kumite which is sparring, and I chose Kim to be your team member in the Kata portion which is where you have to maintain a perfect form of executed moves." Rudy said that last part quickly, hoping everyone would catch on slowly.

"Whoa! So Jack and Kim will be competing in the championship together?! Ha sick!" Jerry high-fived Eddie and Milton who were all grinning with ease. I really tried my hardest to ignore their expectant stares and turned on Rudy.

"You never mentioned I'd be competing _with_ Kim till now, why?" I was really happy to hear that I wouldn't have to face it alone, and that one of my best friends would be with me too, but I couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it... I really enjoyed the competition last year in China, as Kim was by my side the whole time but from personal experience, things can get really scary during those events. Also, because Rudy looked a little perplexed by my question too.

"Well... Jack you're a really great fighter. Hey you beat Kai last time remember!" Rudy smiled a bit, but honestly I wasn't buying it this time as I motioned for him to continue. "But the thing is, I chose a team portion for Kata because she's the only other black belt in this dojo, you both work well together, she's in cheer camp as we speak so as a cheerleader she knows a little something about well-executed routines, and she may have requested it." _Requested it?_

"What do you mean? She knew about this before the rest of us did?" I looked a bit peeved at Rudy, wondering what else he wasn't telling us at the moment.

"Actually no. I called her right before you guys came in and she's heading back right now. I told her the news and she asked if you could perform individual sparring on your own, and she could perform the Kata routine with you as a team. So she can have your back and make sure nothing happens to you _this _time around." Rudy smiled at me, putting his hands in his gi.

"Aww!" The guys were snickering at the side and did Jerry just give Eddie a dollar?

I didn't know how to react so I did the unexpected, I actually gave Rudy a small hug and nodded accordingly. _I can't wait. _I was smiling to myself and I was thinking of ways to tell Kim myself when suddenly Eddie, Milton, and Jerry jumped up and started rushing past me with excitement.

I turned around to see all three of the guys in a big group hug.

"My gosh, I missed you guys so much!" I recognized that voice anywhere, it was one of my best friends Kim Crawford. I could barely see her with all the guys in the way, I wonder why they were so quiet... I figured that out quickly when I pushed past Jerry and Milton.

_Wow. Kim you look hot._ I tried to take a little step back as I managed to say, "Hey."

"Hey yourself stranger." she smiled a big smile at me before she came up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back just as tightly with my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Uh, what happened to our Kim?" Eddie said as he looked her up and down and also as he noticed me and Kim were hugging for a while now. We both separated at that, a little red in the face.

I looked her over. After a month of cheer camp, I felt like I was looking at a newly redefined Kim. Everyone stared too. Sure, she still had the same beautiful golden hair but now it was twice as long and wavy, her skin was tanner than before, and she just filled out in the right places. The shocking part was her _tiny _spaghetti top with the word "SEAS CHEER" on it which ran up her seriously perfect toned _abs _exposing her belly button, and that same top was not enough to fill out most of her chest_. _Her _tiny _black shorts were enough to make us all dizzy. It practically took an inch of her thigh. That's it. Her legs from there on was giving me heat.

"I really missed you." She looked in my eyes. I stared into those same gorgeous chocolate eyes of hers, I found myself lost in them. How could you not? Looking into her eyes, I found my best friend again. Past her makeup done to perfection, past her glossed lips, and past her familiar strawberry scent, I found her again.

"I missed you too." I was feeling a little constricted on the inside, _what the hell is this feeling? _I smiled back at her and pulled her in for another hug as Jerry and Eddie kept staring at her like she just walked out of a swimsuit catalog.

"So uh Kim, how are you? You look great." Milton recovered from his shock of seeing Kim again.

To my disappointment, she pulled away from our hug once again and faced them. "I'm doing great! And guess what! I'm now the new cheer cap-"

"KIM! Where are you?!," a girl's voice yelled from outside of the dojo.

"I'm over here!" Kim turned around and yelled back. She had a big smile on her face. It was too cute for words. _Whoa, wait, what?_

The doors opened to reveal a short and skinny girl with long blonde hair, she could have passed for Kim's little sister but they were wearing the same thing. Another girl came through, this one wore the same thing too but she was darker with frizzy hair pulled back in a ponytail. They both ran up to Kim and practically snatched her up.

"Ugh! It's only been 15 minutes and we already missed you too much to leave!" said the small blonde girl.

"Seriously, a month of being together and now I can't stand being away from you both, it sucks!" said the other girl.

"Haha I know what you mean! Anyways, everyone this is Chelsea Hamley." She motioned to the small blonde girl. "And this is Gabby Reyes." She motioned to the other girl. "They're my second-in-commands. My co-captains basically. Girls, this is Rudy my sensei and my friends Jack, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie."

"Hey everyone," they all smiled politely at each of us as Kim introduced them. We kind of all stared at this trio. They were all really gorgeous. But for me, I couldn't stop staring at Kim and notice the aura of confidence she had with the other girls that really set her apart. Like a boss.

"Have we met before?" Jerry said. Just a tiny hint of desperation there as we noticed that he aimed that question at Chelsea.

"Yeah, we have." Chelsea gave him a big smile and stared back at him too. "We had algebra together last year and you sat in the back of me to the right."

"Hey, hold up, don't I know you from somewhere too Gabby?" This time it was Eddie who asked, and I swear he had that same matching tone of desperation coming from Jerry right now.

Gabby just giggled at him and looked at him too, "Yeah we had that same algebra class together as well but I sat in front of you."

I couldn't tell you the exact feeling in that room right now, yet I felt everyone but Milton and Rudy were having a moment with each other right now. Me and Kim, Jerry and Chelsea, and Gabby and Eddie. It was weird, and really interesting.

"So..." Milton started. You could totally tell he was feeling awkward.

I know I'm not supposed to be thinking this, but I just had the greatest urge to hug Kim again. We were still staring at each other, too lost in the moment to care.

Kim, Chelsea, and Gabby broke away the staring contest and formed a small circle amongst themselves. "So what's the plan for this week?" Chelsea looked at Kim expectantly.

Kim took a deep breath and said, "We start school next week so next Friday we need to hold tryouts, about 27 girls and 10 guys are needed so start setting up arrangements for that Chelsea. Gabby, I need you to call up Lady Charm and get a handle on those uniform designs. Two differents sets are needed, one for practice and one for competition. Tell her that Crawford will be meeting her in two days time to oversee expenses."

Gabby and Chelsea listened intently, hanging onto her every word. "I'll be meeting up with Coach Sanchez on our status concerning Worlds and where we stand at the moment. By the time we start school next week, I need music choices picked and positions filled after tryouts. Give each applicant my contact information, mkay did you get all that." Kim raised an eyebrow to both of them.

"Sure did." Gabby repeated a few words back to Kim on what she had just said.

Chelsea walked over to Kim's gym bag and pulled out three red letterman sweaters. She put one on and handed a similar one to Gabby with the words 'CO-Captain' on the back. Kim's was brighter and it had the word 'SEAS CAPTAIN' outlined in gold at the back. She handed it to her, "Don't forget your jacket Captain Crawford. You might lose your sparkle again." Gabby and Chelsea chuckled at that, Kim smiled at them and took the jacket. She put it on, a good fit and she was surrounded by hugs once more by the girls.

"I really love you Kimmy." Chelsea said, her voice getting emotional as she hugged the girls.

"Me too! Ugh, if there's anything I'm sure of Kim, it's that you're gonna lead the Seaford Extreme All-Stars to victory in Worlds. We have complete faith in you girl. So quit stressing okay?" Gabby assured her with one last hug. Kim returned it, with a sparkle in her eyes as if she were about to cry too.

"Now, we gotta go kay. We already interrupted your karate time with the boys." Chelsea and Gabby giggled, turning back to all of us just practically staring at their interaction the whole time.

"Remember I love you Kim, call me maybe?" Chelsea gave her a big grin while Kim giggled at her joke.

"Of course baby, only if you call me first." Kim stuck her tongue out at her.

"Aww of course I will, talk to you soon kay babe!" Chelsea turned back to us, "Well, it was really nice to meet you all. See you soon, especially you Jerry. Hopefully you notice me in class this time." She actually gave him a big smile and winked at him.

I looked over at Jerry with a smirk, he looked like he was a little nervous. Ok, maybe really nervous. "Definitely will look for you next time Chelsea." He managed to smile back at her, looking like he just won something big.

Chelsea took Kim's hand and did something that surprised practically all of us guys in the room. She kissed Kim on the cheek while she started giggling hysterically, and started walking out. "Ow, you have to let go of my hand sometime Chels." Kim said playfully. They let go with a final bye.

Gabby came up to her and gave Kim a kiss on the cheek too. "Love you captain, and guys, it was nice to meet you too!" She gave us a big smile and turned to Eddie, "Hope we see each other soon, yeah?" Eddie nodded dumbfoundedly at her.

"Bye everyone. Bye Kim! Call us tonight!" They both said in unison and walked out.

Well, that really was interesting. I don't think I've ever witnessed how _girly _Kim could be, I feel I was learning so much about her at the moment. But from what I took out of it all right now, I'd have to say Kim was the leader and Chelsea and Gabby were her flanks when it came to her squad. No wonder Rudy paired me with her for Kata Team, there's still something I was wondering at the back of my mind ever since Kim brought it up. "Kim, what were you saying about a Worlds competition for cheer again?" I was a little lost on that.

"Yeah, you did mention that to the girls earlier. Something about getting into Worlds. Were you talking about the Karate one with Jack?"Milton asked her.

Kim turned to look at Rudy. She gave him a look that practically said _should I tell them now?_ I looked over at Rudy too, suspicion rising.

Rudy spoke up, "If SEAS gets chosen to compete in the Worlds Competition, it will take place 2 days before the Kata competition. There is still plenty of time to come up with a routine." He smiled sheepishly at me.

_Uh, no it is not enough time! _I don't know if it was my irritated expression that gave me away, or the fact that I was about to say something rude to Rudy, but Kim came up and rubbed my shoulder, forcing me to face her. "Jack, trust me please. If there's anything I know, it's a perfectly executed routine. I'm cheer captain. You know that Jack and I would never let you down. Would never dream of it." Her big, beautiful brown eyes piercing into my soul.

I fell into them, getting lost in them once more. I took her hand on my shoulder and looked into her eyes, saying as gently as I could, "I do trust you Kim. I just don't want you to stress about two different competitions. But if you think you can handle it, then I'll support you all the way. I can't wait to compete with you, so lead me captain."

She chuckled at that and once again, she gave me a big smile that broke my heart every time, "Let's bury them Jack." With a mischievous glint in her eyes, _now there's the Kim I know and love... Did I just say love!?_

"Ahem you two." Jerry coughed rudely, trying to get in the middle between me and Kim. "There's still karate practice to be done here." He gave me a funny look.

Rudy perked up, "Yes, everyone hurry up and get changed, we're gonna do some sparring."

Kim approached me after Jerry had dragged her away, "Spar with me Jack?" She said sweetly, knowing how I felt about fighting her. I just laughed at the irony of that. Kim was more fist and claws than you might think.

"Whenever you're ready Kim. Let's do it." I gave her a challenging look, she gave me a pretty fierce one in response. I was excited in a way that was too hard to explain.

"Well, after you two are done flirting with each other over there. We'd like to spar here." Milton tapped us from behind. I looked over at her expectantly.

Kim took my hand, sending electricity pulsing through my body, and led me to the mats. She let go and came closer to me. _ Really close to me. _I could feel her body only centimeters apart from my own. I was dying from self-control. She was showing a lot of skin and I think she could see it in my eyes that her mere presence had me trapped.

Kim still inched closer. Her lips only a movement away from my own, our noses barely touching, and our breathing overlapping as she looked up at me and give me a sly smile. "Ready Jack?"

_Oh, it was so on._.. Today was different, I could feel it and I loved every moment of it.


	2. Support of a SEAS Girl

**Chapter 2: Support of a SEAS Girl**

[POV: JERRY, MILTON, EDDIE]

**DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement intended. Kickin' It is owned by Disney XD and the Disney Company. Within accordance to real life events such as The USASF Cheerleading Worlds, The WKF Karate World Championships (Kumite and Kata), The USASF Dance Worlds, The International Chemistry Olympiad, and The World Championship Jamboree proudly owned and sponsored by their own affiliations. I might do my own spin-off on these events just to suit the situations that will play out between the characters.**

**A/N: This insta-update goes out to all my gracious reviewers, seriously thank you so much for your reviews! This chapter should tie all the characters together and their purpose with each major event in the storyline... Also, some chapters will be focused on certain characters only so I'll list the POVs at the top of the chapter to begin with! :)**

"_Women have always been the strong ones of the world. The men are always seeking from women a little pillow to put their heads down on. They are always longing for the mother who held them as infants."_

_-Coco Chanel_

The first day of Junior year dawned on eight particular students as they woke up early and dressed to impress. Four were excited to start the day that would bring them so many possibilities, and the other four were still hoping that they woke up to a dream. Still wishing Summer would come back around once more. One student in particular was having a hard time just getting to school in the first place. So much for first impressions...

**Jerry POV:**

First day of school just really... Sucks! Man, I was about to sit down and eat a bowl of Cheerios when my Tia Dulce came rushing out of the bathroom and hit me with a newspaper screaming, "Mira la hora. ¡Llegas tarde!" She stood there in front of me with an angry expression and pointed to the clock. I was still sleepy as I processed her words and looked up.

_Oh. Sh-_

I didn't have time to finish that thought as I set down the bowl of cereal and grabbed my stuff while my aunt was yelling at me again to move it and be quiet before I woke up everyone in the house, "¡Silencio! Date prisa o te despertarás a todo el mundo!"

I rushed out of the door quickly and took out my phone, punching in Eddie's number. I could hear ringing till he finally picked up. I could make out distinct voices in the background like Milton and Jack talking. "Hey man, what's up? Where are you?" Eddie greeted me cheerfully on the other end.

"Yo bro! I'm late man, could you give me a ride right now!" I waited, holding my breathe at the same time.

"Sorry bro, no can do. Already here at school. You better hurry though class starts in 10 minutes. Hey! Guess what? All of us have our first class together!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great. See ya soon..." I hanged up and looked up at the sky with a groan. Still trying to figure out how to get to school in 10 minutes when I lived more than 20 minutes away! Dang it. Whatever, I started to make my way down the street with music blasting in my ears and frustration blasting through my feet. Swag.

I could barely make out a car honking at me in the background when I turned around, "Hey! I'm walking here!" Ugh, dude who could be so _rude?_! I turned around again and walked faster down the street when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ok that's fine then I guess you don't need a ride!" A blonde head peered out of the passenger seat window.

It was that girl from the other day, Chelsea! And from the looks of it, Kim was driving a black Honda CR-V, she looked at me with a miffed expression as she made a hurrying motion to Chelsea as she parked the car in front of me and yelled out through the window, "Well, hurry up Jerry! We have less than 10 minutes to get to class and we all have it together!" She rolled up the window.

I hurriedly got into the back seat, no questions asked as Kim booked it down my street. I smiled at Chelsea, "Hey thanks and you two carpool now? And _dude _how come you never told us you could drive Kim!?"

She looked back at me through the rearview mirror with another annoyed expression, "I barely got my license before I left for camp Jerry! Plus, my parents got me the car when I came back, said they were too busy to bring me and Kaylie to school everyday. I just dropped her off right now actually. Thank God, she carpools back home with my neighbor, who just happens to also be my Godparents and their four young kids, who are about the same age as her too." Kim said with a big smile.

Chelsea looked at me with a big smile too, "Yeah, I was totally gonna be late for school but I called up Kim here and she picked me up. Thanks by the way." She looked back at Kim who nodded in return. "So Jerry, I saw you dancing and walking or was that shuffling or something?" She giggled and looked at me expectantly.

I could feel my face turning red, "Yeah, other than, you know, karate and stuff, I kinda love to dance." I stuttered still trying to hold her gaze.

"Well, whatever it is, you're a really good dancer! Have you considered joining The Seaford Stompers? They haven't been doing so great in Worlds these past few years. But I don't know, maybe with you, they might have a better shot." She beamed at me.

_Hmm. To join or not to join the so-called elite dance team of our city? _I had to admit though, the name was a little cliche. But man their moves were _off the chain. _"I don't know Chelsea. Aren't they picky at tryouts? I doubt I'll even make it past then." I looked down at the clean area of the backseat, I was feeling a little down now. I knew I wanted to join, but I doubt they'll accept me. I was twiddling my thumbs in concentration when a soft hand reached out and placed her hand in mine.

I looked up into Chelsea's green eyes that were full of understanding, "I know how you feel Jerry, I felt the same way too when I tried out for SEAS. I thought I was never gonna make it, that they'll never accept me because I didn't know how to stunt. But even though it only took Kim 10 minutes to prove herself..." She grinned over at Kim who had a big smirk on her face as Chelsea continued, "It took me an hour to prove my worth."

"Yeah but you made it you know. They probably liked you and all. You're very likeable." Chelsea's cheeks turned a shade of pink. "But that's just the thing, no one stops and listens, people think I don't know anything. They don't give me a chance. So how do you know I'll make it?" I looked at her indignantly.

She only chuckled and tightened her grip on my hand more. "Because I believe in you Jerry. If you want, I'll even help you with the Stompers?" Chelsea gave me a wink and turned around to face forward in her seat as Kim parked the car in the student lot.

All I could think about was, _whoa man she really gave you something to think about._

**Milton POV:**

I sat down on our chemistry table next to my girlfriend Julie, who was reading something in her notebook that she was covering up, which apparently I could tell, she didn't want me to see it either. I shrugged it off as I took out my notebook, textbook, pencil, pen, white-out, sharpener, and eraser to set them up orderly on my desk and folded my hands. The bell rung as students rushed into class hoping not to be late for the first day of school and make a scene coming in. I smiled, _good thing I was early._

Everyone sat down on their table of choice. Some were rough-housing and making an idiot out of themselves as they came in, and all I could think about was _good thing the equipment and chemicals were stored away properly_. I looked at the door and saw Eddie and Jack come in next and sat down at the table next to us. Jack placing his bag on one of the chairs. _Aw, he probably saved it for Kim._

As if on cue, the bell rung and there rushed in Kim, Jerry, and that other girl Chelsea. _Phew at least the teacher wasn't here yet or they would have been tardy. _I observed with a watchful eye that Kim was looking refreshing and different with her hair pulled to one side and curled while she wore black short-shorts, three-inch ankle boot heels, and a white off the shoulder top that complimented her athletic physique. Chelsea on the other hand, was wearing black flats, skinny jeans, a black top, and a cardigan with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Jerry wore his usual stuff, I think we all know what that is. I mentally chuckled at myself.

As I predicted, Jack took his bag off the seat and motioned to Kim to sit down next to him. She gave him a radiant smile and came over to gave him a big hug too which he returned wholeheartedly, she then sat down and greeted all of us as I noticed Jack kept on staring at her with adoration. _Those two really need a love doctor. _

My attention directed to the two other seats left next to me and Julie which were taken over by Jerry and Chelsea. I could notice something was going on with those two as well when Jerry motioned to Chelsea to sit down right next to him, and at the same time he was looking satisfied with his own actions. She mirrored his same expression.

I directed my focus back at the front of the classroom when the other cheer girl, Gabby, came in all of a sudden. She was wearing a floral dress that reached down to mid-thigh with a black cardigan and pink flats. I'm guessing she was looking for Kim and Chelsea because she saw them sitting with the boys. Yet, I could see a hint of a smile playing on her face when she noticed an empty seat next to Eddie and headed over next to him and took a seat. Eddie just stared at her in astonishment, she only smiled back and gave him a small wave.

_This chemistry class has a little TOO MUCH chemistry for my taste. _I looked over at Julie who noticed me staring and gave me a small smile too.

"Good morning class! Welcome to Junior Year! I'm Mr. Evans. Who's ready for an awesome year?" The teacher exclaimed as he walked in the room. He was a short, middle aged man in a brown suit with a white beard and mustache. He could have been Einstein himself if he looked a little bit older. A little eccentric too if I might add... "Sorry I was late, I had to check up on news concerning The International Chemistry Olympiad. I can feel it's gonna be a really great year for them once again!"

I normally would have been excited to hear that too... If I ever got invited to join, which I haven't these past two years so I just kept my mouth shut and looked over at Julie. She had been invited last year to join and the city had won 2nd Place, I was happy for her but now I wanted my shot too. I think she could see the disappointment in my eyes as she patted me on the back, "This year Milton. This year you're going to be the one to represent them this time. Please don't look sad." She looked into my eyes.

I only stared back at her and said sadly, "How do you know Julie? For all _I know, _they could overlook me once again."

She grabbed my hand and said with reassurance in her voice, "Because I'll do whatever it takes to help you get there, okay Milton?" I nodded and gave her a small hug.

"Thank you Julie."

**Eddie POV:**

_Oh my gosh, DO NOT do anything stupid. _I was saying that in my head over and over and over again as soon as Gabby had taken the seat next to me. She looked so pretty today, I was caught with my words. I didn't even say hello! Ugh, my life...

She only gave me a dazzling smile and a small wave as she faced forward and took out her things. I was planning on saying something when our Chemistry teacher walked in. He looked like a complete scientist, and I had an image of a younger Einstein in my head when I saw him. After that, I just zoned off and tried to keep myself occupied. That involved keeping my actions in check and not doing anything to scare off Gabby.

"Take a look around you everybody, the seat you are sitting in now, the table you are at right now, will be your seat and table for the rest of the school year. You might as well turn to the people next to you and introduce yourselves, it's gonna be a long year for some groups." Mr. Evans announced, charting down all of us on his clipboard at the moment for seat attendance.

I looked over at Jack and Kim sitting next to me. I was about to tell them how great it was to partner with them this year when I noticed they were deep in their own conversation, laughing and poking and touching, totally off in their own little world over there. They were super close and I swear they would not look away from each other. I can take a hint. _But seriously, get a room you two. _I was snickering at them, and I turned back to Gabby on my right.

_A whole year sitting next to Gabby? YES! _I was doing a happy dance in my head when I turned to her. I was about to say how great it was to work with her this year too when I noticed a brochure in her hand. It read "_You are invited to this year's World Championship Jamboree."_

"Hey, I've seen those before. Most of my Senior Explorer Scouts receive that every year." I grinned at her, hoping that didn't turn her off or something. I know how girls react to me, I'm not as dense as Jerry can be sometimes.

She only nodded at me graciously, turning the brochure in her hand over and over again. "I want to go this year you know." She turned her head up and looked me in the eye. "But I'm not Kim, I can't handle two major events in two weeks. I would go crazy with the stress." She motioned with her hands like a bomb exploding.

I laughed and completely faced her too, "You should go. I always wanted to go but I never get invited because I'm only a Junior Explorer Scout... Say, does that mean your a-?"

"Yup, I'm a girl scout." She lifted her head proudly. "With cookie selling, fundraising, volunteering, cheesy functions, and the whole shebang." We both busted out laughing.

_Wow, she's such a cool girl._ And we're both scouts too, that was just the icing on top of the I'd-really-like-to-get-to-know-you cake.

"So what do you do there at the Jamborees?" I asked her inquisitively.

"Well, we mostly have really big rallies with music, games, food, and a bunch of stuff like that. We even have competitions, even though the main objective to those competitions is not really who is the winner, but mostly who can lead their team the best. I would love to try to do that this year during one of the competitions." She looked at the brochure again with a sort of longing expression.

"I wish I could go. But I'm not a leader. Even with my friends, they don't take me seriously you know. Sometimes, I wonder if they even respect me at all." I sadly admitted this to Gabby who looked at me for a long time before she did something that surprised me once again.

"You know what Eddie?" She grabbed one of my hands. _Oh boy. Breathe man. _"If you really want to do this then yes I will go. With you. If you help me have fun over there, and not break down from cheer then I'll help you lead your team to victory. Together, we can do this." I could see it in her eyes, she was serious about this. About doing this with me.

I felt my heart was going to explode when I took a deep breath and said, "Thanks Gabby. Let's go. Let's do it." _Seriously, best first day of school ever._


	3. Face Value

**Chapter 3: Face Value**

[POV: KIM, JERRY]

**DISCLAIMER:**** No copyright infringement intended. Kickin' It is owned by Disney XD and the Disney Company. Within accordance to real life events such as The USASF Cheerleading Worlds, The WKF Karate World Championships (Kumite and Kata), The USASF Dance Worlds, The International Chemistry Olympiad, and The World Championship Jamboree proudly owned and sponsored by their own affiliations.**

**A/N:**** 1st thing (I'll probably have to keep repeating this every chapter): ****"****S****ome events will play out to suit the situations between certain characters..."**** Meaning: I CHANGED dates, uniforms, traditions, etc. Example: Yes I DO KNOW that Cheerleading Worlds takes place at the end of April, but for the sake of the story, I made it November instead. So the whole Wasabi gang can compete in November. Anyways, this is a lot longer than the last two because it took so long to update... Enjoy! **

****Plus, check out my new fanvideo for Kim and Jack on YouTube and add this at the end of the URL ( /watch?v=ixssUg55RIY )! ;D**

"_When your desires are strong enough, you will appear to possess superhuman powers to achieve." - Napoleon Hill_

The first day back to school went by submissively well for eight students. Most of them had their main classes together like Chemistry, English 3, American History, and Physical Ed. Four of them ended up taking Pre-Calculus and Advanced French. The other four had been given Algebra 2, but after that, two students were stuck in their Basic Spanish class, while another two were enjoying their Advanced Spanish class. Of course, this all mattered the least when lunchtime came around... Five best friends sat around together and enjoyed, but one welcomed in another three to the group. After the day had gone, it was the usual after-school activities for six students, followed by the familiarity of The Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Unfortunately, the second day proved to be more of a challenge than the first day.

**Kim POV:**

The hallways of Seaford High were packed with students, some I recognized and some I did not, and some I did not want to see at all. Yet, I still kept a perfectly tight-lipped gloss smile on my face. The heels of my wedges clicking on the floor as I made my way through the crowd with confidence and my head held high. I had about a ten minute break right now. I went to my main locker and pulled out some books. Even with that smile, I felt troubled on the inside. As if on cue, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I picked up the call and listened intently for a reply as I juggled my books and my gym bag on my arm.

A sweet voice came through on the other end, a voice of a little girl. My little sister Kaylie had called me. "Hello Kimmy, are you busy?" She seemed a little off, I could tell.

"What's wrong Kaylie?" I felt my voice pitch as I froze, waiting for her to say the worst.

"Oh, it's nothing bad. I just wanted to call you, because I forgot to tell you that my friend invited me and Leslie to play in the park today after school. Auntie Linda already said yes, she'll be with us. Can I go Kimmy?" I breathed a big sigh of relief. Her Godmother Linda and her daughter Leslie, who were also luckily their next door neighbors, took great care of Kaylie most of the time. They were too good. Which is why her ten year old sister had not bothered coming home last night. When their parents actually 'came home.'

"It's alright Kaylie, go have fun with them. Just remember, if Auntie Linda approves then I do too. I'll stop by their house to see you for dinner, okay? I miss you already." I could feel my own voice crack a bit. I held it together.

"Thank you Kimmy, you're the best big sister ever. I miss you too. I'll see you at dinner okay?" She sounded excited and happy. How could she not? People loved Kaylie as if she was their own daughter. But most importantly to Kim, she was cared and loved for even though it wasn't from their own parents. "I have to go Kimmy. I love you. Bye."

"Bye Kaylie. Take care and I love you too." We hanged up and I just stood at my locker, staring at the cell phone in my hand. Probably looking like I wanted to cry. But I just could not. Would not cry. I did it for my little sister.

I calmly collected myself and started taking things out and putting them back in my bag and locker, angrily organizing them... Their parents had came home for once last night. For once was right. Her mom was a traveling nurse and she kept getting assigned to different places all over the world, while her father was a pilot for an international airlines. Both jobs paid exceedingly well. Which is why they made constant deposits to Kim's Debit Card so she could take care of herself, because they obviously knew Kaylie was already cared for. The thing was, both girls rarely ever saw their parents. So everyday, Kim came home to an empty house while Kaylie slept over with Auntie Linda and her family. Heck, she roomed with Leslie, their ten year old daughter.

I closed my locker with a bang and leaned on it while I gripped the other on my shoulder bag, trying to collect my frustrations... She had to stay strong. She was the foundation for everything and everyone. Even when her parents came home last night and called Auntie Linda asking for Kaylie, she had told them that Kaylie was already asleep at their house. That left Kim having an awkward dinner with her parents. At least, they both seemed satisfied and happy with themselves. So glad to have a happy marriage and stable high-paying careers, they couldn't even see what it was doing to their daughters. Kim ate in silence, did the chores as always, and retired to her master bedroom without a word to her mother and father as they discussed their adventures from all around the world. When she woke up in the morning, she was not the least bit surprised to find her parents gone and the usual note saying that they had to leave early, that they missed her and Kaylie, and that they would make a deposit in her card later again today. She remembered thinking, _at least Kaylie didn't have to see them come and go. _Then she crumpled the note and went through with her daily routine.

I turned around and leaned back on my locker, taking out my phone and sifting through pictures of me and my little sister with our Mom and Dad from times past... Anyone staring could have thought Kim Crawford was standing there looking poised and perfect and probably texting her many friends. Little did they know, she was fighting back tears as she stared at the screen. Every day, she would pick up Kaylie in the morning and her somewhat little cousins from next door, and drop them off at their school. For the rest of the day, she was busy and barely saw her little sister either, but they would constantly call and maybe even see each other at dinner. Twice. That was the most Kim saw her during the day. Then, it was back home to her big, empty house.

"Kim?" The voice of my best friend resonated through my whole being. I looked up and came face to face with Jack. His eyes searching mine, his expression suddenly went from happy to worried as we stared into each other's eyes. "Are you ok Kim? What's wrong?" Jack said coming over, cupping my face in his hands, brushing strands of hair away from my face. He could really see me, see the sadness and tears that wanted to overflow. I just shook my head and gave him a big hug. He smelled so good, like vanilla.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my perfectly done face in his shirt. But I did not cry. I just held onto him as he cradled my head and rubbed my back. We stood there for awhile, really not caring who passed us or who was looking. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes, "Is it about Kaylie and your parents?" He said in a soft, gentle tone; showing that he was doing his best to comfort me. Which it really did. I just looked into his brown eyes and nodded. He leaned his forehead on my own, our lips almost touching as he caressed my cheek with his thumb. "You're going to be ok. I'll take care of you Kim. I promise you that I will never leave you. I'll always be here for you."

I only gave him a small smile, reassuring him that I believed in him, in reality I was fighting all the self control in the world from either crying or kissing him. "Thank you Jack, that means a lot more to me than you know."

I buried myself in his chest again as he wrapped his arms around me protectively, indicating that he would never let me go. Jack was the only one that knew about my situation. He knew why I always kept myself occupied and why I went away to cheer camp. He knew that I hated being home alone all the time. We told each other everything, no holding back. Which is why I knew him better than anyone else either. I could have written a whole series based on the mystery that was Jack Anderson. But his was mine to keep and to cherish, and mine were his. No other soul knew our secrets, that was how close we grew together as friends since the moment he picked up my apple on his first day here in Seaford.

The bell rung, ruining our moment together. I reluctantly let go of him as we collected our things and turned to go to the English class that we had together. Until I suddenly stopped, stunned as he placed his lips on my cheek, kissing it softly. Eyes wide, I looked at him in surprise, he only gave me a warm smile and chuckled. Then, he took my hand and led me to class. I was still shocked, and I could still feel my heart pitter-pattering in my chest as we hurried down the hallway hand in hand... _Oh Jack, if you only knew just how much I really love you._

**Jerry POV:**

_Where the hell are we? _I was completely beside myself as me, Jack, and Eddie exited out of Kim's CR-V one by one. I was suppose to be here though. Chelsea and I were going to meet the Captain of the Stompers for tryouts this Thursday. Jack and Eddie just happened to tag along. _Probably not Jack though, _I thought to myself as I looked over at him and Kim. He was walking with her, putting his arm over her shoulder while Kim held onto his waist. They've been attached to the hip all day. _What happened to those two? _But really, we were also curious to see our little blond firecracker lead her Seaford Extreme All-Stars in action.

We were told that we were at the Seaford City Elite Dance and Cheer Gymnasium, only for the best of the competitive best, by invitation only. In contrast, it was a large dome-like building that could have resembled a really big church on the outside. Now that I think about it, I've passed this place a couple of times but, yeah, I really did think it was a church. Man, _I was so wrong. _I felt my jaw drop to the floor when we all stepped inside.

The other guys looked about the same too, as we took in the high structure, the glass ceiling, white marble floors with six big letters in the middle that read _'SCEDCG_,' brightly-lit trophy cases on every wall that showcased the city's many strengths, and a large reception desk in the front which was right next to two dark, mahogany-like doors. You would have thought that we stepped into the Hilton or something.

The three girls stepped forward to the desk, Kim in the lead. She took out three lanyards with badges and gave it to Chelsea and Gabby. They put it around their necks, while Kim wrote in a big log book and showed the receptionist something from the pouch of her lanyard. We didn't quite catch what she said but she was probably talking about us to the tall, dark man in the suit sitting down at the desk. She pointed to us and smiled, then she turned to face the man who nodded to her. She left the desk with a wave and a, "Thanks John!"

The girls walked over and pushed the big wooden doors open, all six of us were met with a long and dark corridor with two metal double doors at the end and two smaller doors right in front of us. The two smaller doors in front of us, from what I guessed, were the bathrooms due to the one dark blue door and the other bright pink door. But the metal door at the right end read _"Dance Theatre," _and the one at the left end said _"Competition Cheer Stadium."_

The girls suddenly gathered their things together and started for the bright pink door. Kim looked through her bag first then turned back to us. Well, she basically turned to Jack, "Wait here. We'll just change into our practice uniforms really quick and we'll meet you back here." She gave him a dazzling smile and then disappeared through the door too.

I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Eddie gave me a funny look and said, "Are you alright man?" I laughed even harder when I saw confusion dawn on Jack's face.

I calmed myself down and patted him on the back, "Dude, I don't know if you've noticed but you and Kim are becoming a hot thing around here. Put us out of our misery man!" Eddie just started laughing too as Jack's face started to match the door of the girls' bathroom.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're really weird Jerry. There's nothing going on between me and Kim." Jack shook his head dismissively, but even a fool like me could see the pained look in my friend's eyes.

Eddie saw it too, "But you want there to be something going on huh? I see the way you look at her, I see the way she looks at you. Everyone can see it... Jack, you're practically in love with her."

He sighed, "She's perfect in every way, even her greatest flaws make her perfect, and I know everything about her. I just care about her a lot and she means so much to me. Our friendship means so much to me. She's my best friend in the whole world, but I've never felt this way about another girl before. Like all the other ones were just petty crushes that never seem to work out. But if I lose Kim in my life, that would crush me dude, you have no idea." Jack just nodded, putting his hands in his jean pockets, looking a little surprised at himself, for what what he just confessed to his friends.

_Whaaaat? Did Jack just say he? He DID! _Shock settled on me and Eddie's face after that, we stood there dumbfounded, wondering what Jack would do next. He was always so sure of himself. So cocky and confident, unlike right now where he actually looked conflicted and unsure. The second thing that shocked us in a matter of minutes was what came through those bright pink doors as Chelsea, Gabby, and Kim stepped out...

_So MUCH skin... _They wore matching black Nike Pro shorts similar to the one they had on in the dojo; the thing that had all three boys staring was at their tops. More like the black sports bra-looking types, but it was one shouldered with the emblem '_SEAS' _in the front and their positions on the back. I could honestly give you a good description of each girl's exposed stomach. Kim had the tightest, most fit, toned abs among them. Gabby had more meat than the others but it complimented her. Chelsea made my heart beat faster than normal, she had the smallest physique among them but it wasn't scary thin, it was beautiful thin. Just like their jackets from before, Gabby and Chelsea had _'CO CPTN ' _on the back of their tops, while Kim had an emblazoned _'CAPTAIN' _on hers. They all wore white sneakers and had their hair up in ponytails with a big shiny blue bow at the top. _They're like beautiful, beautiful presents, _Jerry thought.

Eddie was the first to utter a distinct, "Wow." He shook his head and tried to look away, distracting himself from anything but Gabby. She only giggled as she noticed his nervousness around her too.

On the other hand, my love-struck friend Jack approached Kim slowly with a big grin on his face. Jerry shook his head in disbelief, he had a feeling this dude was about to wear his heart on his sleeve. "You look beautiful. But then again you always do." Jack looked into her eyes with the utmost intensity. Kim only chuckled and did something that was very uncharacteristic of her.

She took Jack by the hand and leaned in, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you Jack, you're too good to me." His face turned a slight shade of pink once more, as he and Kim got lost in their own little world. Again... _Can you make it anymore obvious that you two are flirting?_

Chelsea was laughing to herself, that caught my attention. She looked up and we locked eyes. We continued to stare at each other, _she's really pretty._ I gave her a smile and she gave me a small one back, showing her pearly whites. We just stood there, I usually would say something. Anything. But at the moment, our silent exchange spoke louder than words.

Kim flashed Jack a lovely smile and she nudged Gabby and Chelsea at her side, "Come on guys, we have a lot of people for you to meet. But remember, they're not all on our squad. Yet."

The girls all nodded in agreement and motioned for us to follow them as they made their way to the left metal door with the words _'Competition Cheer Stadium' _on it. I must have been imagining things, but based on the confused looks on the guys, they probably noticed the voices behind the door too.

Kim took out a small silver key from her lanyard badge. The girls looked back at us, excitement dancing across their faces; and with one final push, the door opened for us. The sight before us was astoundingly huge, but the first thing we all took in was the sense of the word '_Stadium.'_ In all essence, this was more of a_ theatre-like_ stadium but no one could ignore the fact that it was _a freakin' stadium. _There was a huge balcony overlooking the high structured ceiling with rows of seats ascending to the very top. the floor seats at the bottom were descending to the grand stage in front of the room. it was the cliche type of stage with polished wooden floors and red velvet curtains you could draw upon a performance that was about to take place.

The fact that we were all welcome silently by a huge number of people gathered in the room was too awkward for my liking. Between everyone in the room, the only ones dressed to impress and looked ready to take the stage was Kim, Chelsea, and Gabby. All the other girls in the room wore normal sweats, oh yeah, and the guys too. I would have to estimate that there were about 50 something or more people here, including us six. Not including, the petite blonde woman walking towards us right now dressed in blue sweats and a white top with the _'SEAS' _logo in the front. She looked to be about Rudy's age but she carried more confidence than he did. "Hello and good afternoon Kimberly, Chelsea, and Gabrielle. May I ask, who are your friends that you invited here? Are they applicants as well, because we are about ready to start the introduction." She gave us all a polite smile and turned to Kim.

Being the little firecracker we all know, Kim went into authority mode in a snap. "Good afternoon Coach, it's nice that we could all gather everyone here today so we can show them what we can do, but I have to say that my three friends over here are merely spectators today." She turned to face us and motioned to us each, "This is Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones, and Jack Anderson. I also happen to do karate with them; we all belong to the same dojo, The Bobby Wasabi Dojo at the mall." Kim exclaimed proudly. "Everyone, this is my cheer coach Emily Sanchez."

The little blonde lady gave us all an acknowledging nod, "Finally, it's so nice to meet you all! Kim has told me so much of your many adventures, it's quite amazing actually how strong you all are. As for you Jack." She looked over at him while Jack gave her a polite smile in return, she scrutinized him for a moment, "I heard you'll be competing with Kim in Worlds for karate soon and I must say, you're a lucky young man. Ms. Crawford here is a powerful girl and I can assure you that her routines and choreography are always flawless." Ms. Sanchez was grinning proudly at Kim, who in turn was looking a little uncomfortable with all the praise.

Jack had a big smirk on his face, "Thank you Coach Sanchez, I knew that already though. My Kim is always flawless, in everything she does." He gave her a wink and Kim's authoritative exterior broke as she looked down at the ground with her reddened cheeks, biting her lip nervously. '_My?' Jack's got it bad... _The coach only grinned at them as she motioned for us guys to sit in the front next to the stage to observe everything.

As I sat down, I noticed a few people from school. I did a double take when I recognized someone that I wasn't expecting to see here. She had mousey brown hair and was small, skinny, and pale. I elbowed Eddie who was next me and got Jack's attention, "Ay dudes is that Julie!? As in, _Milton's Julie_?" I said in disbelief. Once I said that, we locked eyes and you could see the panic in them as she saw us. I think Kim and the girls noticed this too, because they came up to us. Kim waved to Julie to come over to where we were sitting. I think Julie knew that disobeying the captain before tryouts was a bad idea so she made her way to us unwillingly looking caught.

Chelsea greeted her with a hug, Julie patted her back and greeted Kim and Gabby as well. "Hey everyone. Kim, I thought you said we would be getting ready for tryouts, why are _they _here?" Julie pleadingly stated her notion with big eyes. "I don't want Milton to find out about this yet!"

"It's alright Julie, they only came because they wanted to see us perform. I'm sure they can manage to keep a secret for three more days. Isn't that right guys?" Kim looked at each of us insistently. We stared at each other, still deciding if we should or should not tell our nerdy best friend that his also nerdy girlfriend was about to become one of the city's best cheerleaders.

Eddie spoke up due to our lack of response, "Look Julie, if this means that much to you then yes we won't tell Milton. But we'll only give you three days alright, by Friday we're telling him if you already haven't. We don't like to keep secrets from our friends." Me and Jack looked at each other, then we looked at Julie and agreed with Eddie.

"We're Wasabi Warriors Julie, we don't lie to each other so please tell Milton soon." Jack said after awhile. Julie looked constricted but she was holding it in.

"Thank you everyone. I'll tell him by Friday when I get the news, I just don't want him to think differently of me you know. Joining SEAS is such an honor, but the thing is I just want to break free from myself and show people what I can do. I hope you don't see me differently either." Julie said sadly, looking down at the floor wishing she could run.

Kim and Chelsea gave her a small hug, Gabby patted her back gently and softly said, "We're not here to judge you Julie. Well, except for cheer. Other than that, we're not judging you. I think I speak for everyone here when I say, we respect what you do but we just don't want you to lie to your boyfriend about it. Okay, please don't be sad."

Kim rubbed Julie's shoulders, "On Friday, we can tell him together if you want to okay? But for now, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to stay strong enough to do your best for tryouts Julie. If you really want this, then I will do my best for you. I just need your head to be in the game right now because we're about to start. Please Julie?"

Julie closed her eyes, took deep breaths, nodded her head, and gave Kim a small smile. "Thank you Kim, I'd like that. I promise you that I'll do my best." She said sincerely.

Kim sighed in relief, "Alright, let's do this." She looked back at us one last time before taking the stage, "Thank you guys for understanding. I'm sure Milton will too." With that, Kim and her co-captains went up with a whistle, clipboard, and mic ready at hand.

Kim took the front of the stage, Chelsea and Gabby flanking her on both sides. They had their game faces on. I was astonished by it all. Kim blew the whistle and _damn that thing was loud. _"HEY! Listen up everyone. Take a seat. We're about to start. NOW!" She yelled loudly into the mic, her voice reverberating throughout the stadium. Everyone in the room was bustling to take seats near the stage in a hurry.

The cheer coach sat behind us, eagerly waiting for it to start. My attention was caught once again by familiar girls, two different groups of girls actually. The first group sat on the other aisle to my left and the thing that baffled me was that these girls were already Seaford High cheerleaders. I should know, they kicked me off their snooty squad last year. I had a high dislike now for these three girls I used to know and even had a crush on in the last two years; Grace, Stacey, and Kelsey noticed me staring. _So you wanna be a SEAS girl huh? _I was silently mocking them in my head.

It took a whole summer, _and possibly a super hot and super nice cheerleader_, to make me see them for who they really were. High school snobs who always gave me a hard time, even when I practically worshipped them and the ground they walked on. I turned my head away from them and looked up at Chelsea who was standing on the stage with a clipboard in her hand; she was a beauty. She turned her head slightly and caught me gazing at her. She gave me the cutest of all smiles, I gave her one too. _When one door closes, another door opens... _Yeah, I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks I am.

The other group that caught my attention were three girls I wasn't very familiar with, but one of my bros sure used to be. He used to like them a lot before and he showed it by being a great guy and leaving notes in their lockers, inviting them to a party, and noticing their hair. But like myself, we were brothers who, not only learned from our mistakes, but learned to move on with pride. _And hotter girls. _I had yet to consider telling Jack whether he should know that Donna, Cathy, and Heather were sitting two rows behind the cheer coach. Three rows behind us to be exact. But looking from Chelsea to Kim who stood right next to her with a mic in hand, I just couldn't get myself to bring it up to Jack just then... Kim was in charge here, she had the emblazoned position on her back, and _the rest were just wannabes._

"Alright, let's start! I need my other male bases behind me, you know who you are, or should I bring up the incident from camp again hmm?" Kim turned a stern gaze towards three boys dressed in black sweats and black tanks with the emblem _'SEAS' _on the front with the word _'Base' _on the back of it. Two boys had dark hair but the other was short and the other one towered over the three. The guy that was of medium height had blonde hair. All three weren't as muscular as I thought a base would be, they had a slim build and resonated an odd femininity in the way they moved. Kim and the girls on stage looked annoyed as heck.

They hurriedly made their way to the stage and stood in position behind the girls. The shortest guy paired with Chelsea and the blonde guy paired with Kim. Gabby was paired with the tallest guy. Kim gave them one last shake of her head and faced the front once more, "And that people, will get you cut from the squad... Lesson one, never show up late. " The three boys looked down at their shoes in shame.

"Anyways, hello and good afternoon everyone, my name is Kimberly Crawford and I am your captain." She gave a short introduction about herself and each member that stood on stage; motioning to Chelsea, Gabby, and the guys. It turns out the shortest guy was Mike and based on his introduction, he was also the Seaford Stompers Captain! _New plan: gotta go talk to him after. _The blonde guy who kept staring at Chelsea and was irritating me from the stage was Josh. To add to my annoyance, Chelsea kept staring at him too every once in awhile and blushing. The tallest guy, Gabby's base, was named Daniel. Two out of three looked okay, _I just seriously can't stand Josh, that pretty boy._

After the introductions were over, Kim paused for a moment and took a step down the stage. She was now of equal ground to the audience, "If any of you so much as slack off, constantly receive low grades, constantly late, constantly unprepared, constantly disrespectful, and constantly piss me, my co-captains, or Coach Sanchez off... I don't care if we're two days away from Cheerleading Worlds, I can and I will cut you from this squad. _Immediately._" She stopped to let that sink in for everyone in the stadium. Kim looked dead serious and in charge. I also could have bet five bucks that her eyes had shifted to a certain group of girls that were sitting three rows behind us. Just maybe.

"Now that we're nearing tryouts, remember this: You have three hours to prove to me and my co-captains that you have what it takes to represent this city. Who gets to decide your fate? Surprise! We do." Even during a meeting, you still have to love Kim's sarcastic comments. Chelsea and Gabby were nodding their heads.

"Here's a fun fact for all of you, I'm the only girl in SEAS who's only had to prove herself in ten minutes. Ten minutes was all it took to show them I really wanted to be in this squad. Ten minutes. I was in. The captain then chose me to take over since she was leaving for college. Captains and co-captains get to choose their predecessors. We were chosen because we excelled in certain areas. Mine was being a flyer." Kim smiled proudly, her eyes glazing a bit. "So don't come crying to me that I push you all too hard, because believe me when I say this, I have high expectations for all of you. For every hour of everyday, except Sunday, from 3 to 4PM, you belong to SEAS. The first seven days will feel like hell week, the weeks following that will exert your muscles in ways you never thought possible. I will push each and every cheerleader to their breaking point. There is no comfort zone here. You want to cry and complain, then don't waste our time. Go hard or go home." Another pause in the stadium. Looking around, I could tell everyone was thinking about what she said. _That was one hell of a statement._

Kim ascended to the stage again, facing forward once more, "If you fail to do what we do right here, right now. Don't bother showing up to tryouts at all... Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Seaford Extreme All-Stars Competitive Cheer Team. Let's do this!" Applause erupted throughout the room. After a few minutes of addressing the audience, a smile finally broke out on Kim's face as she handed the mic back to the technical guy who motioned for the other people backstage to set up the mats.

After all the clapping, everyone on stage gathered in a small circle. I used to do this with the school's cheer squad last year too. They were discussing a plan of execution. They separated, they started stretching, and honestly all the times I've seen Kim in karate and I've never seen how flexible she really was. I looked over at Eddie and Jack who looked like they were thinking the same thing. Based on what I knew, they were doing basic right and left leg splits followed by stretching their wrists, backs, and hips.

The lights started to dim in the audience. Until the stage was surrounded in limelight. I felt like I was getting ready to see a play or something, with the grand stage in the background, and the only six people on stage were taking their places. Don't ask me how I knew the technicalities of the routine they did, I was after all, a dancer too.

Everything was quiet until the music played an upbeat hip-hop number and _I seriously wanted to dance! _

The girls and guys danced and tumbled across the stage in full force. It started with a round off, back handspring series, more dancing being lead by Chelsea who mesmerized me. Then, from what I remember Kim telling me, the guys who were the main bases grabbed each girl and lifted her up. Their hands cupping around their foot as all three girls did a prop level scale to begin with. Then the guys threw them in the air and caught Gabby and Chelsea. Kim, being the flyer of course. did a twist in the air and landed both feet firmly back in Josh's hands and from what I can see, once she was secured, she did a straight scorpion. The crowd was cheering, hooting, and hollering. Josh threw Kim back in the air at the same time that the other bases threw Gabby and Chelsea in the air. All three girls landed back in the hands of their base and immediately the co-captains snapped into an arabesque twist. Kim on the other hand snapped into a bow and arrow position. All three were solid. Once again, all girls were thrown in the air by their bases, but the most amazing part was when they landed back back only on their bases' right hand straight into a scorpion. Me, Eddie, and Jack were practically jumping on our seats cheering on our cheerleaders as they concluded it with a twist in the air and catch by their bases back on the ground. A few more moves of arm positions and toe touches, and finally concluded with all three doing splits then posing. The audience erupted, it was loud in here. _Someone's gotta say it, that was epic!_

"Did you see that! They're amazing!" Eddie was jumping up and down next to me.

"Whoooo!" I just couldn't stop saying it enough.

"Go Kim!" Yeah, that was from an overly excited Jack sitting next to me.

"Oh dudes, I gotta go talk to Mike soon. Where is he?" I could see they were all parting ways on the stage as the applause was dying down. I really, really wanted to talk to Mike like _right now. _The thing is, I couldn't find Mike or Chelsea on stage anymore.

"Hey, you looking for us?" I turned my head slowly to that melodic voice behind me. It was Chelsea, and Mike was right next to her! He was grinning and panting a little bit as well. They both looked exhausted.

From my peripheral vision, I saw Gabby and Kim run up to Eddie and Jack. Eddie was congratulating Gabby while Jack high-fived Kim and pulled her into a big hug. You could see how tired they were even from here.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Mike. I'm Chelsea's base." Mike offered his hand to me and I shook it firmly.

"You were amazing bro! You both were!" They only chuckled and told me how tired they were. Mike also said to me that apart from SEAS, he was also the Stompers Captain and they weren't doing so hot lately. With Chelsea persistently commenting how great it would be for me to try out this Thursday, Mike agreed and told me to meet him at 4PM in the _Dance Theatre_ across from the stadium on Thursday. I was so psyched dude! Oh man, I told him how thankful I was and I'll definitely be there. He seemed stoked about it too as we said goodbye and I faced Chelsea and gave her a big hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Chelsea! This means so much to me serio!" She only laughed as I breathed in her scent, she smelled like lavender and sweat, then again I thought that was hot.

I pulled away from her and saw that beautiful smile light up her face. I was happy. I was falling for this girl, _I wonder if she likes me too._ I was thinking this when I saw her eyes shift past me and her face fell. She looked worried. I turned around to see Josh by the water dispenser. He was flat out staring straight at us. He looked mad. "Um, Chelsea what's his problem?" I was confused and I was angry too, seriously _we're having a moment here weirdo!_

The smile on her face was gone and she looked down at the ground. Her head turned slightly to face me and she looked straight in my eyes, "That's my ex-boyfriend Josh. We used to date since freshman year but I broke up with him during camp. I saw him kissing another girl from another team. I felt so betrayed but I had to keep it in, cheer first and drama later you know." I nodded sadly as I took her in my arms again and stared daggers at the stupid jerk who kept staring at us. She shifted again and said, "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow in class okay?"

I only laughed and held her small hands, "I bet I'll find you first." She giggled and gave me a small hug. I didn't wanna see her go, but she waved bye to me as she went up to Kim and Gabby to say goodbye too. I watched her form leave through the doors and I suddenly felt a little lonely. I tried looking for that douche Josh, but he was talking up some girls who were trying to get their stuff right for tryouts.

I felt someone rush past me in a hurry till I turned around and saw Gabby. She was gathering her things up in a hurry and turned to Kim who was following her out. I felt the need to see this up close, she seemed really frantic and panicking, "I'm sorry Kim, my shift starts at 5 and I still need to get changed and go to work."

Kim only nodded and patted her shoulder, "It's ok Gabs, we're done here at 4 anyways, you can go. But are you gonna be ok getting there? You want me to give you a ride?"

"No, it's ok I can manage walking from here plus you still have to go to karate practice after, but thanks anyways." Gabby started heading to the door when Kim stopped her.

"Well, take this. I don't want you to starve during your only 15 minute break time okay?" Gabby was about to refuse but she looked at the money that Kim offered to her and nodded. She gave her a hug.

"Thanks Captain. You're a great friend, I hope you know that. I gotta go. Thanks again." Gabby took the money from her hands and waved goodbye to her as she exited through the doors as well.

I came up behind Kim who was watching Gabby go, "So she's working huh? You've got some hard-working cheerleaders here Captain Crawford." I smiled at her, she only chuckled at that.

"You know Jerry, you're really a lot smarter than you seem... So did you learn anything today from all this?" She made a big motion with her arms indicating the whole stadium.

"Yeah, I sure did." I looked her straight in the eye. "I learned not to take things and people at face value. There's always a lot more to them than it seems." She shook her head disbelievingly.

"You know what? People always think I'm so perfect all the time, but they just don't know the battles I go through to become the person I am right now. It takes strength and willpower." She looked at me expectantly, I knew that she knew what I could do.

"If they don't stop taking things at face value, then they're going to be face-valued back in the face." We looked at each other, and busted out laughing at the lameness of my joke. I never thought I'd have a philosophical moment with one of my best friends, but here I am. We understood that. _Maybe perfection was just a strong facade, a solid one to crack._


	4. Honor Chem Flow

**Chapter 4: Honor Chem Flow**

[POV: EDDIE, MILTON, JERRY]

**DISCLAIMER:**** No copyright infringement intended. Kickin' It is owned by Disney XD and the Disney Company. Within accordance to real life events such as The USASF Cheerleading Worlds, The WKF Karate World Championships (Kumite and Kata), The USASF Dance Worlds, The International Chemistry Olympiad, and The World Championship Jamboree proudly owned and sponsored by their own affiliations. ****S****ome events will play out to suit the situations between certain characters.**

**A/N:**** *I came up with the term **_**'SEAS'**_** as in **_**'Seaford Extreme All-Stars'**_** and I'd really appreciate it if you ask before using it...* Thank you and I do base the storyline off of Philosophy and Psychology, but the main objective is 'Self-Actualization' based on Abraham Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs. I suggest researching that, my Psych class barely touched upon the subject of motivational needs and that fascinated me to write this story... I must say, I really miss high school. It was such an amazing time of self-discovery for me and as I write this, I can't help but feel nostalgic. Enjoy! :)**

_"Only the gentle are ever really strong." - James Dean_

It was definitely a busy week for six friends. Tryouts and even more tryouts were among the brink of such a precarious first week back to school. Two students had their own challenges to deal with, but one had already proven himself worthy of the challenge. The other one had yet to prove himself, and that was beginning to be a problem. As the three most important days of this week rolled by, everyone was on edge. Some could handle the stress very well, considering that they had nothing to worry about, and they were just waiting for the first weekend to come around. Some were hoping they would be chosen among the many who hoped to make it into such elite events. The middle of the week was a turning point, a day to see if they could truly make it or break it.

**Eddie POV:**

The streets of Seaford zipped past my view through the car window as I laid my head back down on the headrest. Occasionally, I wouldn't be this tired after coming back from my Scouts meeting, but karate practice before that had really exhausted me. _At least I actually tried my best today._ I doubt that the others could see that though. It didn't matter because I had to leave early for a Scouts meeting. Unfortunately, I didn't have a ride home and it was dark already, so it was either I walk home or call up a friend to come pick me up.

I turned my attention towards the front as I overheard Jack and Kim argue, once again, about who had won the sparring match between them. From what I remember, they were sparring vigorously as usual and the next thing you know, _both of them_ had ended up on the mats. Jack fell on Kim and he had accused her of doing some cheer moves to trip them both up and they fell. Kim on the other hand, was arguing that she didn't do anything apart from her usual fighting sequence and that she had won. Being Jack, he said that he fell on top of her which means that he won. _Ugh, you two are like an annoying married couple._

"No way! I was about to block your kick when you did this thing in midair and tripped me!" Jack insisted, but you could totally tell he was enjoying this. He always did. Bugging Kim was always a laugh until you went too far, and suddenly found yourself keeling over in pain.

Kim gave an exasperated sigh, "For the last time, I didn't _do _anything other than the usual vertical underfoot which you managed to block anyways. Since you fell on me that constitutes as foul play, therefore I won." She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled as she pulled the car into the parking lot of a grocery store.

"Mmhmm sure. I still won because you tripped me. Which by the way, is also considered foul play." He teased, opening the door of the passenger seat and got out.

I really didn't want to come along, considering I was in my Scouts uniform but Kim told me to hurry up and locked the car before I could protest. Her and Jack were already making their way to the front. "Uh, Kim what are we doing here?" I asked, usually I go to WalMart and my mom did the groceries here at the Seaford Supermarket, so I wasn't very familiar with the place.

"We are going to see a friend and pick up some things we need for our sleepover this Friday." She said excitedly with a big grin lighting up her face. Argument already forgotten apparently.

Oh yeah, Kim had invited the whole Wasabi gang back to her house this Friday night to chill. We used to sleep over at her house a lot last year because her parents were always gone and we loved the idea of us five just hanging out, and having a good time with no adult supervision. _Her house is freakin' huge._ The biggest I've seen in Seaford so far. We haven't had the chance to sleep over since she got her parents' master bedroom and started doing renovations with it, and of course going off to cheer camp.

Jack leaned in and put an arm over her shoulder, whispering in her ear loud enough for me to hear unfortunately, "So does this mean I won?" Kim stopped walking and hit him on the arm, her cheeks turning a bright red color. Jack rubbed his sore arm and was smirking at her, "Ow. That was foul play Kimmy!"

She glared back at him playfully and then they started walking to the front again. Somehow, they ended up entering the store arm in arm and laughing. I was behind them, shaking my head the whole time and keeping quiet. Ok, now I'm officially tired and grossed out. _I should have walked back home. _

That thought didn't last very long as I froze in my place at the entrance. I was face to face with Gabby who was busy hugging Kim and greeting Jack. She had on black slacks, black sneakers, a white polo shirt, and a red vest with the words _'Seaford Supermarket'_ on it. The vest had a badge that read '_Cashier - Gabrielle Reyes' _on it, and her hair was pulled back in a bun. I looked down at my own outfit. _Well, this sucks._ I really did not want Gabby to see me in my Scouts gear, even I had to admit, it made me look like I was ten. I wanted to look like a man for her.

She noticed me behind them and gave me a big smile, motioning for me to come over. I gave a big sigh and trudged my way over there. The store was brightly lit and the aisles were organized from top to bottom, not a cereal box out of place. Since it was open 24 hours and it was already late, only a few cashiers were at the checkouts. All the other employees were cleaning this and that. The whole supermarket was clean and smelled of fruits and vegetables.

I looked up in time to see Gabby wrap her arms around me, I was too flustered to talk but she continued to stare at me with excitement, "Eddie! I'm so glad you came! And I see you wore your Scouts uniform. Nice. You look really good in it. Not me though, I always look like a dork."

When she said that, I felt so relieved, "Thanks. But I doubt you ever look bad in anything you wear." Her cheeks were starting to match her vest. "Anyways, I just came from my Scouts meeting and Kim dragged us here to do some groceries."

As if on cue, Kim and Jack came up to join us. Kim raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, you two have fun. Gabby is off the clock for 15 minutes so me and Jack are going to grab some stuff. We'll meet you back here Eddie, and see you soon Gabby." With that, she gave Gabby a hug and walked to the shopping carts with one hand on her shopping list and the other holding Jack. _Grocery shopping together guys? Wow. _Me and Gabby shared a knowing look, probably thinking the same thing as we observed Kim and Jack happily going through the produce section, picking out random vegetables and laughing like little kids.

Gabby was snickering, "They are like a married couple sometimes, I swear they're gonna end up together soon."

I gave her a toothy smile, I couldn't stop staring at her, "Tell me about it. They fight, argue, act, and talk like a couple all the time... So what do you plan on doing for your 15 minute break?"

She pursed her lips and looked back at the checkouts, "I wanna grab a bite to eat first, I'm starving and I won't be going home till 10PM." She looked down at her watch.

_Can I consider this a dinner date?_ I turned to Gabby who looked a little perplexed, probably thinking about how short her free time was. "Hey Gabby, you wanna eat at the Chinese food place over there?" I pointed to the little place inside the supermarket that was selling Chinese food with an area to sit down and eat too.

She nodded and we made our way over there. Gabby ended up only ordering some chow mein to go, while I had some rice and chicken, then we sat down and started eating our food. I looked up at her and I could tell she had something on her mind, "Is something wrong Gabby?"

She looked off into space, picking at her food with her fork, "No, nothing really. Just tired. With school, work, cheer, and girl scouts. Some days, I don't even know how I do it all." She smiled sadly, looking down at the table.

I sighed, nodding in response, "Then why do you do it all?"

She thought about that for a second, looking past me, a little spaced out too, "This is the only way I can help myself. And my family. A cheer scholarship will get me to a good university. Being a girl scout gives me more backbone in extracurriculars, about as much as my grades do. Work helps fund cheer and feed my family. Cheer is just so expensive, but sadly it's the only thing I'm good at." Gabby had a distraught look on her face. She looked so tired.

_I feel so bad for her. _I was at a loss, I didn't know what to say. Money was hard for me too. Hell, it's hard on a lot of people. But Gabby was the first one to admit that she had it the hardest. "I'm really sorry to hear that Gabby. I know there's nothing I can say to make your situation any better but I just want you to know that you always have a friend in me. You can talk to me anytime, I'll always be there to listen." As much as I liked her, I had to respect her first. Be her friend. Be a gentleman.

For the second time that night, she gave me a big hug. For those few seconds, I was the happiest I've been that whole day. I hope I don't blow it. She turned back to face me, a smile lighting up her face, "Thanks Eddie. Thanks for listening and being a great help. You're such a good friend, I hope you know that." She looked at her watch all of a sudden, her eyes going wide. "Listen Eddie, my break is almost over, but I'll see you in class tomorrow okay."

She gave me one final hug and I was saddened to see her go, "Bye Gabby, see you tomorrow!" She turned around and gave me a big smile, then waved goodbye as she hurried to her checkout counter.

"Well, that was really honorable of you Eddie." I jumped, surprised by a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see Kim and Jack smirking at me. Kim had her arms crossed, a smug smile on her face. Jack looked a little tired, hauling a huge shopping cart in tow that was filled to the top with a bunch of stuff. Still, he looked really happy and relaxed.

"Hey guys. Um, how long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously.

They looked at each other with a silent exchange, probably wondering how they would answer. Jack turned to me and chuckled, "Long enough Eddie."

We all looked at each other once more and started laughing at how awkward the situation was. But you know what, I'm actually really glad I came here tonight. _It was nights like these that made me realize just how much I love my friends._

**Milton POV:**

Three days later on a Thursday morning and I found myself sitting in Chemistry class once again, contemplating my many strategies on how to persuade Mr. Evans to choose me for the last spot in the Olympiad. I closed my eyes. I took a deep breathe. _Heck, I was panicking. No way will he choose me. Yet again._

I felt something soft hit the table, I turned to see my girlfriend Julie falling asleep. She's been acting strange lately, but I just don't know why. _It's Julie of all people, she NEVER falls asleep in class._ "Julie, wake up."

I gently shook her arm as her eyes fluttered open through her glasses and she shot up straight in her seat. She gave me a small smile and thanked me as she sat up trying to stay alert. Class barely started but Mr. Evans was late once again. I knew why. They announced yesterday about that last impending spot in the Olympiad. I wanted it.

I was trying to sort this all out in my brain when I started to take in my surroundings once more. Next to me, Julie seemed out of it. I'm definitely going to have to ask her about that after my science club meeting after school today. We meet everyday after school then it's off to karate for me. Lately, I can't find anyone after science club. They seemed to have disappeared, when they usually stuck around last year. I guess everyone is just a lot more busy this year.

Jerry and Chelsea were next to Julie and me. From what I can see, Jerry seemed really frantic and Chelsea was trying to reassure him. He almost looked the way I feel right now, except my own girlfriend wasn't comforting me. I looked at Julie sadly, she was still tired and wasn't paying attention to me.

With a heavy heart, I glanced over to the next science table near us. Jack and Kim were busy talking, laughing, making jokes, and every now and then their fingers would touch. _You two are probably the best looking couple in here. _Again, I looked at Julie. Still, she wasn't paying attention to me at all. I looked back over at Jack and Kim longingly... _You two are also the happiest couple in here._

I sighed. I looked over at Eddie and Gabby who were quiet too, but it looked more like Gabby was copying the homework we had last night. Which I finished in class yesterday. I was lost deep in thought, constantly staring at the clock. _What teacher is ten minutes late to his own class?_

As if my prayers were answered, Mr. Evans came rushing through the door, juggling his briefcase and papers. Nevertheless, he looked absolutely energetic. He set all of his things down on his desk and faced the class, surveying us all in our designated seating arrangements. I was eagerly waiting for this announcement. Finally.

With a big grin on his face, he addressed the class, "Good morning! As you all know, spots in the International Chemistry Olympiad have been filled, except for one. Because somebody decided to back out of it last minute." With that, Mr. Evans turned a stern gaze towards Julie's direction who reddened as the many eyes in the room also followed his gaze to her too.

I could only stare at her. _You gave it up? Are you crazy Julie? _But then it sort of dawned on me, being the intelligent guy that I am, I realized she did it for me. I smiled at this and gave her a reassuring pat on the back. Maybe this is what's been bothering her lately. Giving up the spot in the Olympiad for me. Gosh, I'm so relieved.

"Now, I decided to postpone today's lesson. Instead, we are going to do an elimination round. The two students who manage to answer a majority of the questions and make it to the end, will fight it out for that final spot. We'll see who deserves that spot. Right here, right now. Honestly, I want to get this over with myself." Mr. Evans concluded. He went around the room passing out scantrons and from what I can see, a three page packet. Now, since this was only the fourth day back to school, the whole class was practically lost on the subject of Chemistry. We'll soon find out who knew anything more or less.

When Mr. Evans handed one to Julie, she only shook her head and gave it back to him. They gave each other a leveled look before Mr. Evans continued on. An understanding had formed between them that Julie had no intention on being invited back to the Olympiad. I felt really bad about that, but I turned my full attention to the scantron and questionnaire in front of me. _Time to fight for my spot._

About twenty or so minutes later, a majority of the class turned theirs in. I was the first, of course. There are no words in the English language that could describe how I feel right now, but I can tell you that ninety percent of me wanted to spontaneously combust at the moment. _This wait is endearing._

After all of them were turned in, Mr. Evans proceeded to run all the scantrons through the machine. I quickly checked the time. We had a good thirty minutes left of Chemistry, that was enough time to make it into that Olympiad. About five minutes later, after Mr. Evans sorted out all the scantrons, he asked for everyone's attention.

He looked through all of them quickly, if my calculations were correct, the two piles he was categorizing the scantrons were above average and below average. My guess was that the below average was ninety percent of the class, which was the pile on the right. The ones on the left only held about five. This was the pile that Mr. Evans picked up and looked through with observant eyes. Finally, three were set down on his desk. Two were held in his hand as he finally looked up and faced the class.

"This was actually a good turn out. It was exactly what I expected, considering we barely touched upon our first lesson this first week back. Now, I hold in my hand two students who did exceptionally well and could quite possibly take last spot in the Olympiad. The two names I choose will have to answer three questions. Two out of three wins." Mr. Evans gave a sly smile. "Those two students are Milton Krupnick and Kim Crawford."

Shocked faces and not so shocked faces turned to us in the front. To me, I wasn't honestly surprised. After me and Julie, Kim took the next spot when it came to classes. By the start of Junior year, her rep increased tenfold as being great overall. I turned my attention to Kim. She didn't look at me though. She was staring straight at Julie. A silent exchange. When Mr. Evans turned around to bring down the projector from the wall, I was stunned to see Julie run up to Kim and give her a big hug. She was my girlfriend. _She was supposed to be supporting me. _

I felt many eyes in the class stare between us, the two tables, probably wondering the same thing. After that, she took a seat next to me and flashed me an innocent smile. I could only look at her with hurt eyes. This doesn't make any sense at all. First, I assume she gives up her spot in the Olympiad for me, and then the next thing, she hugs my opponent. In front of everyone! _Maybe she did it for her. _I looked over at Kim who was being congratulated by Jack with a high-five of his own. _Funny, she doesn't look too serious about the Olympiad. _I had to admit, I felt so confused.

Mr. Evans started up the powerpoint, "Kim and Milton pay attention now. I want you to answer this orally. Therefore, I won't be giving you any equations or problems to solve. Just straight up questions for you to answer, just like the ones you answered a few minutes ago. Raise your hand if you know the answer. Remember, two out of three wins. Good luck."

He clicked the remote and the powerpoint came alive, starting with an introduction and then suddenly the first question: _What is step-growth polymerization?_

Information flashed through my brain in two heartbeats per second. My hand shot up. Correction, both me and Kim's hand shot up. But to add to my frustration, Mr. Evans picked Kim who answered loudly and clearly, "Step-growth polymerization involves the stepwise reaction of difunctional monomers. Important commercial polymers synthesized through step-growth processes include polyamides, polyesters, and polycarbonates." She concluded with a sheepish grin aimed at me. _Darn it._

"Correct Ms. Crawford. One point!" Mr. Evans exclaimed. Favoritism showing so visibly on his face right now. I felt sick. The rest of the class was, more or less, in complete shock and staring admirably at Kim.

I just felt annoyed, "How the heck do you even know what polymerization is Kim?!" I was freaking out. My one chance at the Olympiad was being taken away by my cheerleading-black belt wearing-flirty-best friend.

She only rolled her eyes at me and responded back loud enough for the class to hear, "Please Milton, I'm not _that _dumb of a blonde." She flipped her golden curly locks at me, obviously trying to ignore my angry expression.

_Agggghhh!_ I cannot believe this. At all. I couldn't even finish that thought when the slide suddenly changed to the second question: _How do we prepare esters? _

Once again, my hand shot up in the air faster than my brain could process. This time though, it was just _my _hand... Kim was just sitting there and what the heck? _She was doing her nails with freakin' pink nail polish. _She didn't even look like she was paying attention anymore. Mr. Evans was looking at her expectantly too, "Ms. Crawford you don't know the answer at all? You were the only one who scored perfect on the questionnaire." Well, that info hurt me. I was second to her.

She just shrugged her shoulders and gave him a dazzling smile, "Sorry, nope."

Mr. Evans was flabbergasted but motioned for me to answer anyways, " The most common laboratory method for the preparation of esters is Fischer esterification."

"Correct, Krupnick." Mr. Evans said sullenly. Somehow the class didn't react the same way to me as they did to Kim. They all looked lost and confused at her sudden change in attitude.

The next slide appeared, the final one too considering it was two out of three and me and Kim were tied. The third and final question came: _What are the physical properties of carboxylic acids?_

For the final time that day, my hand shot up in the air. Kim's did not. This time she moved on from painting her nails to filing them. The rest of the class looked almost as dubious as Mr. Evans who was looking at her with a longing expression. Almost as if he wanted her to answer and to ignore my raised hand completely. But he thought better of it and did not. Motioning for me to take the win.

I inhaled deeply and gave the winning answer, "Carboxylic acids are polar compounds. Consequently, they have higher boiling points and are more soluble in water than alcohols, aldehydes, ketones, and ethers of comparable molecular weight."

"Well, congrats Krupnick. You are now the fifth and final member representing Seaford in The International Chemistry Olympiad." Mr. Evans said, trying to sound happy for me. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I just need to hand this to my department chair. I'll be back shortly." With that, he stepped out of the room.

On the other hand, I jumped for joy. Literally screaming, "Yes!"

On another note, I heard a girly squeal of, "Thank you, thank you!" I turned around to see Julie hug Kim again, this time more tightly and jumping up and down excitedly. As if she was the one who just won. I felt, well, I didn't know how I felt right now.

Jerry was the first one to voice my feelings out loud, "Uh, what's going on?"

Julie retracted from her hug with Kim and looked at me, with guilty eyes. Kim kept her eyes fixated on the floor as Julie looked around the classroom helplessly and then finally turned to face me, "Milton, please don't be mad. But I asked Kim to let you win."

_WHAT?! _She looked so guilty and I felt so torn inside. I couldn't speak or look at her.

Everyone in the classroom heard that and was waiting to see my reaction. The problem is, I couldn't react at the moment. Eddie broke the silence, "So does that mean that you set this whole thing up?" Kim just nodded slowly.

Julie took a step towards me, "Milton, I just wanted you to get that last spot. You've been telling me for days how much you wanted it and this was the only way I could think of getting it."

I shook my head at her disbelievingly, "So you think I didn't have the capacity to win this thing on my own?" This really, really hurt. My own girlfriend didn't believe I could do it.

Kim suddenly stood up and stepped in front of Julie protectively, and looked me straight in the eye, "It's not that we didn't believe you couldn't do it Milton, it's just that we wanted to help out our friend. Make sure he gets the spot that he rightly deserves, that's why I didn't disagree with Julie when she asked me if I could throw it for you. Milton, you're my friend and this means a lot to you. Not to me. You should have won. And you did. Milton, you're a genius. The only reason you're mad right now is because we meddled, but trust me when I say that we are really sorry and we only did it with the best of our intentions." She patted me on the shoulder.

With that, I really couldn't stay mad at them. They were just giving me what I wanted all along, a little unorthodox way of doing it, but all the same. I gave her a small hug, "Thanks Kim and I must say, you're quite the genius yourself." She only blushed and nodded. Then she walked back to her seat next to Jack who gave her a small kiss on the cheek, reddening it even more. Yes, that did catch the eye of everyone in our class.

I went up and gave Julie a small hug too, she gave me an even smaller one in return. When we separated, I gave her a heartfelt, "Thank you." She only smiled at me in return, I couldn't help but notice the flash of worry in her eyes. Something was up. I know my Julie. Right now, I could tell when someone was putting on a facade, and that's exactly what she was giving me right now. I only sighed. _What's going on with you lately Julie? Let me in._

**Jerry POV:**

Finally, I'm here. I've been waiting for this day for a very long time. Today, I would become a part of something bigger than me. I looked over to my friends who were all supporting me. They were seated in the rows of chairs inside the _'Dance Theatre'_ of the SCEDCG. This placed looked a lot like the _'Competition Cheer Stadium'_ from the other day but there was an irony behind it. The stadium had more of a theatre and the actual _'Dance Theatre'_ was more of a big, circular open stage with many lights. Whatever it is, it was still impressive.

"Go Jerry! Whoo!" Everyone cheered from the seating area, I laughed silently to myself as I was warming up. I saw Jack, Kim, Eddie, Gabby, and Chelsea all sitting down and cheering me on. Even though it hasn't started yet. The girls just finished their last day of intros and would have their team tryouts tomorrow. Mine was happening here and now, whether I was ready or not. Honestly, I'd rather be heading early to the dojo right now but that didn't even officially start till 5PM. Yup, I had to stay and _I was nervous._

After I was done setting my stuff down and stretching a bit, I headed to the DJ area where I handed him my mix. He seemed like a really cool dude. He was dark skinned, sporting a mohawk, and was dressed like a skater. I called him DJ Dylan. He didn't really hear me say anything though. He was blasting music through his black _Beats__ By __Dr__. __Dre_ headphones almost as bad as Kim does with her _Hello Kitty_ headphones. I was totally feeling his vibe as I made my way to the seating area.

Speaking of headphones, as I approached everyone, I noticed Kim dancing a little in her seat with her own pink _Beats_headphones. Jack was fixated by her calm presence, as she silently rocked her head back and forth to the music in her iPhone. I could only laugh, leave it to Kim to not notice that everyone was staring at her dance in her seat. As I made my way over to them, she took off her headphones and put it around her neck. She pulled out a medium-sized box from her cheer bag, it was wrapped in gold with a green bow on top which she handed over to Chelsea who held onto it.

"Hey guys, what's up? Hope you aren't bored yet. Tryouts start in about ten minutes. It shouldn't take very long either. Each of us only gets a minute anyway." I said as I surveyed all the guys in here. There weren't as many people here as there was during the SEAS tryouts. It was expected though, the Seaford Stompers have been losing Worlds these past few years.

"We're alright Jerry, why don't you hang here for a bit." Chelsea motioned to the seat next to her. I felt my grin almost break my face. I was happy I was here and I was happy to have everyone here, but I was secretly happy that the girls didn't change out of their practice uniforms yet. I was thinking this as I sat next to Chelsea who looked so hot. I had to control myself and keep my gaze fixed on the big stage.

"Hey, good luck man. Kill it out there." Eddie called two seats away.

"Thanks bro. Will do." I acknowledged him with a wave.

"Seriously Jerry, I think it's really cool you're doing this. Good luck dude." Jack called over from his seat.

"Thanks man, it means a lot to me." I called back over to Jack who nodded in my direction, he had his arm over Kim who was lying back on the seat and relaxing with her headphones. Oblivious to the world.

So I was taken by surprise when she suddenly spoke up, "Hey Jerry, me and Chelsea got you something the other day. We think you really deserve it for being such a good friend and a great dancer." Kim said this with her eyes closed and her headphones still on. She even snuggled deeper into Jack's chest and rested her head there. He only held her lovingly in return, slowly caressing her arms. _Ok, gotta admit, that's cute. _They made me smile.

"Well thanks Kim, you really didn't have to." I said, looking at Chelsea now who was practically jumping up and down her seat with anxiousness.

She held the present in her hands, and looked into my eyes, "Well, Kim was the one who bought it but I thought it'd be a really great gift on an occasion like this." She motioned to the stage in front of us.

I was dying to know what it is now. "Well, um, what is it?" I said, examining the box carefully, taking in the size and the possible weight of it.

Her face lit up like Christmas lights as she put the box in my hands, "Open it and find out." At this time, I could tell everyone was paying attention to me now. Waiting for me to open the present.

I carefully took off the bow and unwrapped the golden paper carefully. I felt my mouth drop open and my eyes widen as I held a box with white _Beats _headphones! I stared back and forth between my friends and my present. _Greatest present ever!_

"Oh my gosh you guys! Thank you so much! I finally have my own now. WHOOO!" I was ecstatic and laughing like a little kid. Everyone joined in.

I was about to hug Chelsea when she stopped me, "Hug Kim first! She bought it for you! Plus, I don't even have to owe her too." She aimed a big grin at Kim who was laughing contagiously.

I came up and gave Kim a big hug, practically swinging her around and around. She was squealing, "Jerry quit it! I'm getting dizzy!" I put her down and we just started laughing even more. She took off her pink _Beats_ and walked over to give me my new white ones.

She handed them to me and genuinely said, "When I'm nervous or excited or even if I'm calm, I like to drown myself in the music and get lost in it. Suddenly, everything is better than it was before... So go Jerry. Go get lost in the music."

I honestly could not stop laughing, I was a happy fool. I've been wanting one of these for a long time but I never saved enough money for them, "Thanks Kim. Seriously, you're the bestest friend ever!" I high-fived her and she only laughed more as she curled up next to Jack once again.

I went up to Chelsea and gave her a big hug of my own, holding onto her only God knows how long. I put her down and looked into her eyes. _Oh man, can't breathe._ "Thank you Chelsea." I told her simply.

She only patted me on the shoulder, "Go get em' Jerry. You can do this. Just go with the flow. Lose your mind to the music, lead with your heart, and your feet will follow." That was something I would never forget in my life.

"Alright, hey everyone! Auditions are about to begin! GET READY! Everyone on stage now!" Mike yelled into the mic, trying to round up all the people onto the stage. One of which is me.

I gave Chelsea one last hug, giving her my new headphones to hold on to, and she squeezed me back in return and took them. I waved everyone goodbye as I took the stage with all the other dancers. I could hear them cheering my name, _it felt so good to have them here. _As I patiently waited backstage, I sort of had an epiphany. You know, even if I don't make the team today, I already had a great team behind me. Yup, Jerry Martinez was _not_ stupid. I knew when to appreciate the people around me.

"Next, Jerry Martinez!" Mike yelled once again into the mic as he sat down in a panel with two other guys who were probably his co-captains.

_My time is now. Time to kill it._ I was shaking nervously as I stepped foot on stage. I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for Kim, Chelsea, and Gabby to perform for us all the other day. I hated being center stage. Hell, I was never center stage. I was always to the side. Someone that always got overlooked for someone better. But right now this is my moment.

I looked at all my supportive friends who were in the audience cheering for me, even louder than before. I did my first pose. _This is for you guys, my team, my family._ When DJ Dylan blasted my music through the speakers, I just lost control. I felt powerful. I was flowing through that stage like it was my life. Remembering the words of the girl I liked so much, I can hear her from the crowd, but mostly I can hear her in my soul over and over again. _Lose your mind, lead with your heart, and your feet will follow._


	5. Flight Risk Flyers

**Chapter 5: Flight Risk Flyers**

[POV: JACK, KIM]

**DISCLAIMER:**** No copyright infringement intended. Kickin' It is owned by Disney XD and the Disney Company. Within accordance to real life events such as The USASF Cheerleading Worlds, The WKF Karate World Championships (Kumite and Kata), The USASF Dance Worlds, The International Chemistry Olympiad, and The World Championship Jamboree proudly owned and sponsored by their own affiliations. ****S****ome events will play out to suit the situations between certain characters.**

**A/N:**_**Self-Actualization:**__**Fulfilling one's individual potential (term used in various psychology theories).**_**I had questions about the theme, and that is exactly what it is. With a touch of friendship and romance of course. Whatever you make of this, just be ready with a pen and paper because you're going to get a lot of really great quotes from me; maybe even a few life-changing lessons... Enjoy! :)**

_"The turning point in the process of growing up is when you discover the core of strength within you that survives all hurt." - Max Lerner_

The lights of the stadium could never radiate such ferocity emanating from head to toe of three gorgeous girls. Beautiful pinned hairsprayed styles all wrapped up in sparkling black and blue bows. Makeup perfected to the tippest of points and the deepest of shades. White shoes to showcase their small and powerful feet. Glittery small uniforms to adorn and expose their already flawless and fit bodies. Three girls stepping out in their best. Setting a standard for the many hopefuls awaiting their judgment. Yes, today was the day for the Seaford Extreme All-Stars (SEAS) competitive cheerleading tryouts. The only thing going through the judges' minds: Three hours of teen spirit. Bring it on.

**Jack POV:**

The parking lot of the SCEDCG was filled today. It took a lot more time getting there without Kim driving us. I was with Jerry, Eddie, and a very confused and irritated Milton. Kim left early with the girls to get ready for tryouts, and she asked us to bring Milton today. We planned that today would be the day he would find out about Julie and SEAS. Among the four of us, we silently agreed to let Milton find out for himself. The five of us were the best of friends, but among everything else, we lived by the Wasabi Code. We pledged to always be loyal and honest with each other no matter what.

"Why did you bring me to the city gymnasium? I can't believe you guys pulled me out of Science Club for this! Can you imagine what the other members of the Olympiad will think of me!?" Milton shrieked. Clearly about to lose it.

Jerry stopped, putting an arm in Milton's way and turned to him, "Chill Milton. You were the one that came to us about your problems with Julie remember? Well, now we're trying to fix it. You need to trust us dude." Milton seemed to consider what he said and then nodded submissively.

"Don't feel bad man. We told your club that you felt sick, and plus we called up Rudy already and told him that we're all gonna be late for practice today. Just wait, everything about Julie is gonna make sense real soon." Eddie said, patting him on the back and offering an encouraging smile.

"I don't understand why you guys can't just tell me already? Gosh, I feel like everyone's been shutting me out lately. Especially my own girlfriend!" Milton said, a saddened look fell on his face as he looked at us accusingly.

I looked over at Jerry and Eddie. We promised Julie we wouldn't say anything to Milton until today. All of us probably looked guilty but we didn't know how to explain this to our best friend who looked like he was about to have a meltdown. After getting John's approval to enter the premises, I opened the two double doors to reveal the long corridor with the two metal doors at the end. _This place seems really empty on the outside._

I saw Milton look around admiringly at the structure of the place, I turned to him and said, "Milton, look we don't wanna get involved with you and Julie. That's between you two. But as your friends, you know we would never lie to you. So we need you to trust us, because this is something you need to see to believe." He looked at me for a second then smiled, motioning for me to go ahead. I pushed opened the doors to the _Competition Cheer Stadium_ and we entered.

The stadium was packed this time. There were more people here than the last three days combined, but we made our way to the front row seats where we usually sat down. The majority of guys and girls in the room was fairly equal today. A lot of them were dressed in sweats, loose, or tight clothing. Some were chatting, stretching, dancing, doing tricks, or fixing themselves. But even with the busy scene, I couldn't find Kim. _I really miss her. _Ugh, stop it! _Kim... That's all you've been thinking about lately Jack._

"Yo, there's a lot more people here man. No wonder this thing is three hours long," Jerry said, looking around excitedly. If anyone was more excited about this place other than Kim, it was definitely Jerry.

"Hey man! Glad you could come!" Mike called, running up to us. He was donning his official black and blue SEAS uniform. The top and bottom were mainly black but were outlined with blue, with a glittery SEAS logo in the front. He ran up to Jerry and gave him the usual bro hug.

Jerry looked ecstatic, but he brought his energy level down a little when he suddenly remembered, "Ay Mike, so when are you gonna post the results up for the Stompers?"

I observed Mike. He actually looked really nervous answering Jerry's question, "Um, well Monday, along with the results for SEAS. You'll find it posted up in the main lobby of the SCEDCG." Mike was scanning the room, avoiding Jerry's anxious stare. He noticed Milton, "So who's your friend?"

"This is Milton, he does karate with us and he's Julie's boyfriend. You remember Julie right? Is she here yet with Kim?" I decided to drop my suspicions about Jerry and the Stompers for awhile, because in contrast, I really wanted to find Kim right now. She left way earlier than the rest of us and she still wasn't here.

Milton extended his hand, "Nice to meet you Mike. So is Julie going to be here at all?" Mike shook his hand and nodded to him. Milton looked relieved, "That's good. But I still have no idea what's going on and what I'm doing here." He looked at us pointedly.

"Well guys, I think you're about to find out." An energetic hip hop number drowned out Mike's last words. He only pointed a finger towards the front, drawing our attention.

I felt my breathe get caught in my chest. My heart was skipping beats along with the music. I couldn't tear away my gaze from Kim as she entered the stadium along with Chelsea and Gabby at her side. _Kim looks amazing. Beautiful. Oh God. _There are no words to describe how much I wanted her.

It was in the way they walked, the way they carried themselves with so much confidence that they commanded respect from everyone in the room. The masses of people in here actually stepped aside and made way for them, staring in awe as well. Besides the music playing, everyone remained quiet as their intimidating presence made its way through the room. Kim, Gabby, and Chelsea were dressed in their official SEAS cheer uniforms.

Kim wasn't the only person I noticed. I saw the way the guys in the room were staring at her hungrily, I felt my fists clench. I really, really _hated _the way they stared at her like that. It was understandable though, Kim was in the lead and she was the one you would notice at first glance. Their tops barely covered the chest area, it was black with shiny blue sleeves and the neckline hugging their shoulders. It had the SEAS logo in sparkling white. Their skirts were black with blue waves grazing through, wrapping around tightly on the hips and practically stopping there; leaving great exposure for their long legs. Their uniform was glittery, regal, and seductive compared to the usual blue and white cheer uniforms I saw from the girls at school. But these girls radiated power with every movement, and they knew it too. They made their way over to us with their heads held high, duffel bags at their side, beautifully done makeup, hair flowing down from their huge black and blue bows, emphasizing each step they took with their bright white sneakers.

I tried to shake my head from all the inappropriate thoughts I was having about my best friend at the moment. I sighed to myself, running my hand through my long curly brown hair, suddenly self-conscious. _She was only my best friend, _I sadly thought about this as I noticed all the guys giving me an amused look. Smirking at my reaction when the music in the background faded, but they were also captivated by the girls when they finally approached us. I couldn't take it anymore, I went up to Kim. She gave me the loveliest smile I've ever seen, her lips so red and inviting too. I wrapped her in my arms, pressing her body close to mine as possible. I smelled strawberries and cream. _She's so intoxicating._

"Well, hello to you too Jack." She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck, playing with my hair. I pulled away from her slightly so I could rest my forehead on hers, I stared into her twinkling brown eyes. They were drowning me into the unknown. I felt her small, soft hand touch my cheek as she gazed back at me lovingly. I did something that was probably pushing the limits of our friendship, but I just couldn't help it anymore. I wanted her so much. I moved my arms that were encircling her waist; putting a hand on her exposed, tanned, and toned stomach. The contact giving me a surge of adrenaline coursing through my veins. My other hand rested on the small of her back as I enjoyed the feeling of her body against mine. I found myself playing with her long, golden hair too. My eyes looked deeply into her chocolate ones and then shifting to her lips. _I just want to kiss you._

"You can save that for later you two." Eddie snickered, everyone around us was giving us funny looks. Kim's cheeks turned a shade of pink as she reluctantly separated from my hold. _Maybe we will... _I looked at her apologetically, feeling my face turn red in the process. I already missed her touch and _it was killing me inside_.

"Hey everyone, sorry we took so long but I'm glad you could all make it." Kim said cheerfully. It took awhile for her to notice, but she ran over and gave him a big hug too, "Milton! I can't believe you're finally here!" Milton laughed and explained to her how we got him here against his will and his problem with Julie. Kim's eyes shone with empathy, "Don't worry Milton, I'll help you. Like I always do." He seemed reassured, grinning widely at her.

I wasn't though. I felt _envy. _Kim had finally told me about her and Milton's accidental kiss when she tried to help him with Julie last time. It made me sick to think that Milton, of all people, got to kiss the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. _Before me. _I only looked on with frustration, what the heck is wrong with me today? I just want to kill every guy in the room for looking at Kim in a dirty way. _Ugh._

As everyone was chatting and setting up the judges' panel, Kim must have perceived how I was feeling at the moment; because she was the one who came up to me this time and gave me another hug with her small body framing mine. I held onto her almost possessively, lifting her off the floor a bit due to our difference in height. I whispered in her ear, my breath tickling her neck, causing her to giggle softly, "I can't wait until our sleepover tonight, Captain Crawford."

"Me too Jack." She pulled away from me, grabbing my hands and squeezed it. I stared into her mesmerizing eyes once more as she said, "Thank you for staying with me today, I just feel so bad that I'm making you late for karate later."

I shook my head and cupped my hands softly on her rosy cheeks, "I'd do anything for you Kim."

She blushed madly at my touch, "Well we need to go get ready now, and again thank you Jack." She separated from my hold, and before I could react, I felt her soft lips on my cheek; lingering there for a moment before she pulled away, "Just so we're clear, I'd do anything for you too." She gave me a radiant smile and walked over to the girls.

I felt my cheek in a daze, _you're in love with her Jack. _I shook my head but I was distracted by the swaying of Kim's hips, the way her uniform fit her body so tightly, her alluring abs, and her seductive long legs that put everyone to shame. I never noticed how much she changed. I never noticed how much one person could affect me in so many ways. I shook my head from all these internal conflicts, turning back to everyone else. _She changed the very moment you realized you were in love with her._ But she's my best friend. In the whole world. How did this happen to me? Somehow, I already knew the answer to that._True love is only begun with true friendship._

**Kim POV:**

It took every ounce of my willpower not to zone out from our judges' meeting, and to look over at Jack and the guys. Alright, maybe I just wanted to look for Jack. I loved how he was being so romantic with me earlier. I was falling for him. _Damn, I should've kissed him._ I'm trying to shake these thoughts from my mind as I tried to focus on the subject at hand. The six official members of the squad were huddled around Coach Sanchez as she briefed each of us on what we had to do. It varied on everything from the cheer constitution to facials to the choreography. Of course, I've been over this a million times already. It was one of my tests to become captain.

Instead, I looked over at my teammates. Me, Chelsea, Gabby, Josh, Daniel, and Mike were seated upon our designated chairs. The only ones that seemed to be listening to the Coach were Gabby and Daniel. Mike was trying to get Josh's attention by glaring at him with angry hand motions. Josh just shot him an irritated expression, and then fixed a hungry look upon Chelsea who was already eyeing him nervously. She almost looked scared; this really caught my attention. Chelsea was fragile right now. I was only observing this in the background though, making it seem that I was listening to the Coach the whole time, my hands fidgeting. _What is going on with my team?_

"All the applicants have turned in their forms already and have been questioned on the constitution. So we'll be starting in about twenty minutes. Kim and Mike, you'll be showing everyone the choreography then. Mike already submitted the music. And if everyone can hit their choreo, skills, and passes then we turn in all the submission forms and make all the unanimous decisions in the final hour. Hopefully, we'll be out of here sooner than later." Coach Sanchez finished, looking slightly pleased that was over with and handed us all the paperwork. "Remember, Worlds is our goal this year. Build a team on that." She gave us all an encouraging smile that we only half-heartedly returned before dismissing us and walking away to check on everything else.

I sighed to myself, putting my head in my hands. Whoever said being captain was easy, especially for all-star cheer, needs to be back-handed immediately. It's super _freakin'_ hard. Not only do I have to come up with routines for cheer, but I have to come up with a killer one for the Kata Team Competition for Worlds with Jack. Not to mention, being a full-time flyer in SEAS just tires me out tremendously by the time I have to go to the dojo for practice. It sucks to be so stressed, but then again I'm never one to wallow in self-pity. _Ever._ I'm an all-star cheer captain who can kick some serious ass. It took the last SEAS captain to tell me that, to remind me that. Even when I lost all hope in cheerleading ever again. Look at me now. _I may be down, but I'm never defeated._

I smiled, thinking of the memory of the last captain. We got off really well in cheer camp. So well in fact, that she trusted me of all people, to continue the Seaford Extreme All-Star legacy. A title I fought so hard for, especially after being kicked off the Seaford High squad last year for fighting with the mascot. Ironically, they're all here to tryout and for me to judge them today; their all-star fate is resting in my hands. Funny what a summer can do to people. After a few minutes of reminiscing, I picked myself up off the table while adjusting my uniform, perking up my bow, fixing my hair, and took in the crowd. _I'm in charge, time to take charge._

Unfortunately, you can never have cheerleading tryouts without any drama. The funny thing is, that it usually involves girl on girl drama. Crappy cat fights that just bug me more than rile me up. Only this time, at this tryout, the only drama I saw unfolding before my eyes were between the guys and girls. It didn't really just catch my attention, but practically the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

By the side of the stage, Chelsea and Josh were practically tearing each other apart, and yelling obscenities like there was no tomorrow. I groaned in frustration, they've been at it like that since the camp scandal between Josh and Chelsea's cousin Cassie. Who just happened to be at the camp to represent another team as the co-captain. Now, Cassie was Josh's new eye candy, and it was killing Chelsea. Especially, when he kept toying with her feelings during cheer practice.

I turned my heel and stormed over in their direction. Fury clouding my judgment. No way in hell is my base going to take advantage of one of my co-captains and my best friend. I felt the wind whip past me when I suddenly bumped into a petite little girl and we ended up colliding on the floor.

"Hey, ow!" The mousy brown haired girl exclaimed, shaking herself off the floor.

"Sorry! I didn't see-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when I realized that the girl I had bumped into was actually Julie. She looked so different today. Her hair was put up in a ponytail, she wore clear contacts, put on simple makeup, and she wore a baggy shirt and sweats. She did not look like the nerdy girl I knew so well.

Her eyes widened when she recognized me too. "Oh my gosh! Hey Kim, I was looking for you earlier. Is, um, Milton here already?" She looked around nervously as she accepted my hand and I pulled her up.

I dusted myself off too and nodded. Her eyes widened into the size of saucers as she turned her head in different directions, scanning for a certain ginger haired boy. My emotional level was now decreasing from fury to sympathy. Julie looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at me, calming her down, "Julie, do you want to tell him now? I know where he is, we can get this over with." She froze. You could see the guilt and anxiousness shining through her eyes. After a little while, she hesitantly nodded and motioned for me to lead her there.

I gave her an encouraging smile, "Don't worry Julie, this is Milton we're talking about. He's usually very understanding. I doubt he'll judge you because he really loves you." I saw a hint of a smile flicker across her face as we walked over to the guys in the front by the stage. I could also see that Chelsea and Josh weren't that far from them either. Still yelling at each other like they were the only ones in the room; Chelsea looked like she was on the verge of tears, Josh just looked like he was close to the breaking point. _Great, might as well kill two birds with one stone._ In the case of Josh, I might literally kill him. That cheating-bleach blonde-jerk better not push it.

I noticed a whole group of other people along with Mike, Daniel, Jack, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton who were chatting idly with them. A smirk crept up on my face when I realized the six girls who were standing there. _At least they know their place here: the bottom of MY food chain. _Yes, I couldn't help but be so cocky about it. I was starting to sound like Jack. That only made me laugh quietly to myself, causing Julie to eye me suspiciously. It didn't phase me.

These girls and their stuck up attitude in school certainly did not phase me. They all knew that the very moment they stepped onto SEAS territory, I became their master and commander. They weren't happy about it, but that didn't matter. We were an award-winning cheer team who have been able to place in the top three in Worlds and International Cheer Competitions across the country for the past few years. So if they wanted to be a part of the SEAS legacy, they literally had to _kiss my high-flyin' feet._

As I stepped in next to the guys, facing these girls with a little sway to my step, I couldn't help but feel a surge of pride and dedication. I was all-star captain. I am best all-around and they wanted in on it. My smile deepened, _these girls only wanted attention and they were willing to bow down for it. But as a woman in charge, I commanded their respect with every depth of my actions. _

So with a courteous smile and a humbleness beyond my capabilities, I greeted them, "Hey girls, how are you all today? I hope you're all ready. We should be starting very soon. I just wanted to wish you all good luck on behalf of the Seaford Extreme All-Stars, and I hope there's a possibility for you to cheer with us in the near future." Every single word enunciated with a gracious smile, bright eyes, and a gentle exterior. This little speech caused the guys to throw impressed facials in my direction, because they knew me so well and how I felt about these girls. Yet, I somehow managed to also receive surprised reactions from Grace, Stacey, Kelsey, Donna, Heather, and Cathy. I bet they weren't expecting me to look so genuine about it. Trust me, I really wasn't.

I could feel Julie crouching behind me, trying not to get noticed by Milton. I took in the group of twelve standing before me. Yeah, I know I can look really terrifying sometimes. Not this time, cheer facials actually taught me how to soften my mean exterior. I couldn't help but replay a few scenes in my head as I turned to each girl who shifted under my gaze.

First, I locked on to Grace and a flash of humiliation passed through my memory. One of my closest girlfriends at the time who actually had the nerve to kick me out of the Seaford High cheer squad for fighting with the mascot and took my place as captain. _My, how the tables have turned on us Grace. _

My gaze dropped on Stacey and Kelsey, the stuck up girls who broke my best friends' hearts. They thought they were too good for Eddie and Jerry who treated them like princesses. _Hmm, let's see how good you girls actually are today. _

Next to those two, were three girls who made my blood boil. Not that they were ever mean to me or did anything wrong to me per se, I just can't understand how Jack actually liked each of them. The guy I'm in love with, my bestest friend in this whole wide world. At one point in time, in freshman and sophomore year, he treated each of these girls like queens. Surprisingly Donna, Heather, and Cathy rejected Jack heartlessly. Just like Stacey and Kelsey rejected Eddie and Jerry. Not even giving him a chance. _I guess I'll have to thank each one of them later, for pushing Jack in the right direction._ I couldn't help but stare at these three girls for awhile, wondering how stupid they must feel now. Jack got way hotter over the summer, his muscles and his abs were practically clinging to his v-neck shirt and he grew taller, plus his hair was longer and it gave him that bad boy vibe. _Oh well, your loss is my gain._

I surveyed each of them, knowing they would be here and all. Each applicant had to go through me first with the paperwork, eligibility, and financial stuff. In all honesty, we were all well acquainted with each other for the past few days of intros. With that acquaintance, I realized that my pride as a captain overshadowed that of my past conflicts, and I decided to give each of these girls a chance. I personally know what it's like to be given another chance in cheer. So I let them tryout, letting them know who's boss of course. I gave them an opportunity. Deep down, I honestly wanted them here. At least I knew these girls and how they worked. But I could only think to myself, _hopefully I'll have mercy on your soul._ I can forgive but I can never forget.

Here we are, all fourteen of us, standing before each other. The girls actually had humbled and sobered faces as they thanked me for being here. I nodded firmly. I could still feel Julie shaking behind me, knocking me back into reality.

I turned towards Milton and give him a silent look to follow me to the seats closest to us. He didn't catch that at all so I pushed Julie forward and she was met with a chorus of hellos.

Eddie greeted her first, "Hey Julie, we were looking for you!"

Jack spoke up too, looking from Milton to Julie nervously, "Yeah, where were you? I thought you were going to meet up with us to see Milton on the way here."

I could see Julie didn't have the heart to respond as she stared at Milton who just stayed quiet. I knew that look on his face. It was that stupid terrified expression he wore when you wore something ugly in front of him.

He only confirmed it too well, "Julie, what the heck are you wearing? You look hideous!" Julie was shocked, she was not expecting that reaction. _Ok, so much for not judging. Dammit Milton._

I glared at him angrily and stood by Julie, "Well duh Milton, just like all the other girls here who are wearing sweats, she is here to tryout for my squad. To be a flyer." Milton gaped at her incredulously.

Then he snapped at her, "Why would you, of all people, want to be a cheerleader Julie? I thought you were a lot smarter than that!"

Wow, now I was pissed. He opened his mouth to speak up some more, but I took a threatening step in front of him. Daring him to continue, I looked him straight in the eye, "What are you trying to say Milton? That cheerleaders are dumb? Because if I remember correctly, _I let you win yesterday in Chem_. So if I were you and I wanted to keep my spot in the Olympiad, I'd choose my words very carefully." That shut him up fast. He knows how I get when I'm mad. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Surprisingly, Chemistry was one of the classes that all fourteen of us had together.

Apparently, I'm not the only one here who's pissed. Julie finally spoke up, it was squeaky, but it definitely made a point, "Milton, I was scared to tell you about this until now because I knew how you would react. What you obviously fail to grasp is the fact that I'm still the same smart Julie you claim to know so well, but I'm also a teenage girl. I need to make stupid decisions and take risks in order to figure out what I really want in life. Cheerleading gives me that. It gives me the ultimate paradigm of myself, a part of me I never knew. Thanks to SEAS, I was able to figure that out quickly. Yes, I enjoy being here and being a cheerleader. No, I don't plan on changing anytime soon. I'm still going to love the museum and science and math and all that other stuff, but I'm going to cheer too. So why don't you start acting like the supportive boyfriend you're supposed to be and stop judging me, because _no matter what you say, you're not going to get in my way._" Julie huffed, piercing eyes locked on Milton's blue ones.

The tension in the group was so thick it could have been pierced with a knife. It was too quiet. Milton looked speechless beyond measure, I think we all are. Other than the time I accidently kissed Milton, I don't think I've ever seen Julie stand up for herself.

Milton took a step forward, eyebrows scrunching in concentration. All of a sudden, he hugged Julie. She looked taken aback, but he just said, "I really hate this, but I owe you one for yesterday. For supporting me in the Olympiad too." Julie returned the hug but they suddenly pulled away. Nothing more really needed to be said as Julie walked over to the six girls on the other side, fixing herself and getting some water.

Jerry was the first to perk up, trying to lighten the mood obviously, "So, um, when is tryouts starting again?"

We all looked uneasy but I checked my watch, "In about fourteen more minutes then we have to show the choreo for everyone to follow."

I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder and I turned my head to meet the dark eyes of Gabby who looked perplexed, "Maybe, you should referee _that_ fight, Captain?" Pointing a finger towards the side of the stage, shifting all of our attention to none other than Chelsea and Josh. Those two were _still _at it. But now, Chelsea was in tears. Her makeup messed up and her hair in different directions. I never really drowned out those two, they were always in the background screaming like banshees. I don't know why, but I looked over at Jerry. I was trying to see how he would react. He looked mad.

"No! I HATE YOU! Why can't you just leave me alone Josh!?" Chelsea yelled through gritted teeth. She looked like she was going to have a mental breakdown. I'm guessing she couldn't take it anymore, because she started to walk away with tears streaming down her face. She was heading in our direction. But she halted.

"Because I still love you Chelsea! Why can't you freakin' understand that!?" Josh cried out, enraged beyond reason.

I saw a pained expression pass through my friend's face. One I never hope to see again. She looked broken beyond repair. She looked back at him, "Why can't I understand that!? Hmm, well let's see... You CHEATED on ME with my COUSIN at CAMP! So why don't you quit harassing me already and go back to your slut! Because we are never ever getting back together. LIKE EVER!" I heard gasps throughout the vicinity. Chelsea practically burst her lungs screaming that out.

She turned around and started to storm off, but before she could get the chance, Josh grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly. Being the little girl she was, she stumbled and almost fell but Josh had her pinned to the side of the stage. _Oh hell no!_

Before I could react, I saw Jerry dash towards them. The guys were going too but I stepped in front of Jerry, putting a hand on his chest. His expression mirrored mine. He looked down at me questioningly, I only gave him my Crawford death stare, "Let me handle this." He looked at me for a second and nodded, taking a step back and staying there. I guess everyone followed his lead, they knew what I could do.

You should have seen the look on his face when I pulled him off of Chelsea, roughly slamming him into the wall and holding him up by the collar. When I'm mad, I suddenly have super strength. The terrified look in his eyes pierced into my menacing ones as I dangled him in the air, pushed up against the wall in a vice grip. The guy was taller and weighed a lot more than me, but right now my rage was really pushing it to the max. I came closer to his face, a snarl forming on my lips as I growled, "Don't ever put your hands on her ever again or _I will rip it off and bitch slap you with it_. Got that?" I felt savage, I really could not stand Josh anymore. He was a horrible guy who I only tolerated for Chelsea's sake. _Guess I don't have to anymore._

"Put me down please!" He pleaded, desperate to break free from my hold.

I would have kept that up sooner if I didn't feel familiar strong hands rub my shoulder gently, trying to calm me down. Damn Jack, I was about kill Josh... Jack whispered in my ear, "Let him go, he's not worth it Kim." I nodded accordingly, taking off my hold on him suddenly. This caused him to hit the floor painfully, groaning on his side.

Oh, I wasn't finished with him yet. I pulled him up roughly and dragged him over in front of the stage where everyone was standing. All of them stood there anxiously, probably wondering what crazy thing I was going to do next. I'm not a mean person, and I normally wouldn't do stuff like this. But when I saw Chelsea sobbing in Jerry's arms, with him patting her back and speaking to her gently; I was brought back to life. If I can't kill Josh, I can always humiliate him. The same way he did to Chelsea. Make a scene and make it public.

"What's going on here!?" _Shit._ Coach Sanchez saw the whole thing. She looked appalled, but her gaze was locked on Josh. Thank God. Well, technically it didn't really matter. She heard the whole argument between them, and witnessed me defending Chelsea's honor by putting Josh in his place. Self-defense was my greatest defense.

I dragged him over to the middle of the big group, pushing him to the floor in front of the Coach. I made sure Josh was on the floor in shame, before I took my place next to the Coach. My arms crossed and my authoritative exterior broke through. Me and Coach Sanchez exchanged glances, we knew how the process worked. I never thought I would have to implement it, especially for someone who was ranked in my team. I could feel the whole stadium holding their breathe, all this drama is killing me. I hope the next two and a half hours won't be like this.

"For all extensive and legal purposes, Kim please explain to everyone what just happened." Coach Sanchez said, her blonde hair shaking in fury while she looked at Josh accusingly. He cowered before us. My next few words could break his only chance at a cheer scholarship, considering all the grounds I was about to touch on deemed a person from ever participating in any all-star team ever again.

I gave him a big smirk, I addressed them both with my voice cutting through the air for everyone to hear, "Well, to start with, please note down all the constant sexual harassment and abusive conduct that Josh has aimed towards Chelsea in ways that no girl should ever have to face with an ex-boyfriend." That was the legal part, I built up on that by bringing up all the instances during our cheer practices in which he disrespected Chelsea. Remembering them made me want to kick him in the face. I heard a few gasps and murmurs all around me when I was recalling these events. I made sure to leave nothing out, from the time that Josh humiliated Chelsea in cheer camp to the moment he abusively manhandled her.

After I finished, the Coach spoke up, her voice was hollow but I caught on immediately, "Yes, I have witnessed all of this occurring but I concluded that for Chelsea's sake, we let it go. But now I see that I was wrong." I nodded at at what she said, knowing what was coming next. She turned to me, and when she did, everyone's gaze fell on me too. I felt the pressure. The Coach only gave me a pointed look, her eyes shone with pride at my panicking expression. She patted me on the shoulder and said it loud enough for everyone to hear, "You know what to do Captain Crawford. See to it that it gets done immediately, send him to me for all the finalities." She motioned for me to approach Josh. I took a deep breath and stood in front of him.

There was so much heavy tension in the room, it would make your head spin. Josh picked himself up off the floor, I saw the regret and the guilt flash through his blue eyes. It only made me more mad. I took a threatening step towards him, causing him to take a step back. My voiced penetrated the thick air loud and clear when I told him, "Josh Underwood, as captain of SEAS, in standing of Coach Emily Sanchez, I, Kimberly Crawford, hereby dismiss you from the Seaford Extreme All-Stars competitive cheerleading team. You can turn in your uniform and other gear to Coach Sanchez in the morning. _Now get out._" I said through gritted teeth. Gasps echoed throughout the room, sounding like someone was about to pass out from the shock of it all.

His face contorted in disbelief, "You can't do that to me! I'm the best damn base you'll ever find! You know I need that scholarship!" Josh was getting riled up again, his blonde hair falling to his face. He was going crazy.

I knew I was taunting him, but I didn't care. All my friends were behind me, taking in the confrontation, I approached him with a menacing smirk and a deadly gaze, "I can do whatever the hell I want hun. I'm captain. When I say you're out, _you are out._ And just so we're clear Josh, you sucked as a base. Always missing a catch and getting distracted. I only kept you on because my best friend was in love with you. So I guess breaking her heart the way you did was the worst thing you could possibly ever do. As for your scholarship, well _that sucks for you._"

He made a move towards me, being the black belt I am, I made a rotating kick to his leg, causing him to hit the floor again before he could touch me. He hit the floor hard. I put my foot on his chest, looking down at his pained expression, "Never forget who I am and what I can do to you, and by the way thanks for being an example for everyone in here. At least now they know what happens when you cross the line. _Goodbye Josh._"

I walked away from him, nodding over to Coach Sanchez who took my place by Josh and picked him up. Her finger pointing to the door, he knew it was over for him here... He glared back at me with hatred before walking away with the Coach trailing behind him angrily.

I approached Chelsea and Jerry, they were alright. He was rocking Chelsea back and forth in his arms like she was fragile. Jerry gave me a thankful smile, I returned it. My whole body was still shaking from all the fury and anger I was feeling towards Josh. Ugh, cheer tryouts is such a pain. I shook my head, trying to clear my fuzzled mind.

It instantly cleared when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist possessively, I turned to face Jack. His eyes were filled with concern, he nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck which caused warmth to spread throughout my body, calming me down. He looked up and held my gaze, love and care shining through his own, "Are you ok? Did he hurt you that time?"

Before he could ramble on, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging onto him, my rock. I pulled away and shook my head, "He didn't get a chance to touch me. Perks of being a black belt, courtesy of Bobby Wasabi of course." I joked.

He gave me a gentle smile before pulling me back in his comforting embrace, "What can I say, you're my little warrior lamb." He chuckled, the joy from that moment made me feel so loved and protected. Jack made me feel that way ever since, he always will.

I reluctantly separated from his hold, but kept my arm around his waist while his was wrapped around my shoulders protectively while he held my hand softly. I needed Jack, he needed me. We kept each other sane and solid enough to face this crazy world.

I turned to face everyone else, this was a little awkward now. But what can you expect when all hell broke loose within ten minutes of cheerleading tryouts. I sighed quietly to myself, "I'm sorry for all of that guys, I never thought Josh would be such a controlling jerk and try to hurt Chelsea like that."

The guys all nodded with respect. I could even see the admiration shine through the faces of Julie, Grace, Kelsey, Stacey, Donna, Heather, and Cathy. I don't think they've ever seen that side of me before, but from what I can tell, they were impressed. I was just glad my rage was over and done with for today.

Gabby gave me a big smile as she fixed Chelsea's makeup. With a few movements of her deft hand, Chelsea was back to her pretty self with her blonde hair back in place. She gave me a thankful smile and charged over to me. Engulfing me in a tight hug which caused Jack to let go of me, to my disappointment. But she sounded so grateful it was beyond me, "There are no words. No words to describe how much I love you right now, you are literally the best friend in the world. Thank you for sticking up for me and putting that jerk in his place." She started sniffling,

I patted her back softly, in a gentle tone I said, "It's over Chelsea. He's gone now. He made the greatest mistake of his life and he'll regret it. I need you to stay strong ok. I will always be here to protect you. We all will." I turned her around to face everyone else, she looked at me with a joyful glint in her eyes.

She looked at each of us, "Thank you everyone, I'm sorry too. I just wish it didn't end up like this. Now, we're less one base." She said sadly to me.

I stood in place, my brain going on overdrive. We need a base! Now! Tryouts is about to start! _Keep calm. _I probably zoned out for awhile. I was trying to figure this out when my eyes caught Jerry's. He shifted nervously under my gaze.

Eddie could probably see my attention was zooming in on Jerry for some reason, "Kim are you ok? I think you're making Jerry squirm." He laughed, Jerry shot him a look.

A small smile graced my lips as I approached Jerry, "No, but I will be." I stopped in front of him, he looked scared by my forwardness, I couldn't help but laugh. He eased up at that. It felt good to laugh after everything that happened, I looked him in the eye and said, "Jerry you know all our moves, I talked you through it already. Do you think you can be our base? We could really appreciate the help Jerry, we're short one base right now."

Jerry looked a little reluctant and unsure, but I knew the dancer in him was about to reason with him. He did know all of our moves, it was basic choreo and stunting. Something he was already familiar with. He said in a shaky voice, "Um, well I don't know if I can hold a girl up in the air and catch them." He looked at the ground in disappointment.

It gave me the motivation I needed. I walked over to the middle of the group, motioning for Mike and Chelsea to come over to me. They looked confused at first, but took their places by my side. I looked straight at Jerry, "Mike will be my base, Jerry you're with Chelsea. Just follow what me and Mike do and I promise you'll be fine." I saw the light in his eyes when I mentioned Chelsea.

I told her to stand to the side and I moved everyone against the first row of seats, leaving enough room for me and Mike. I looked at Jerry who gave me an encouraging smile that told me to go on. Since I'm here, I might as well do the choreo too. I held Mike's gaze as we took our places at opposite sides of the room. It suddenly got quiet once again, the whole stadium was waiting for our demonstration.

I took a deep breathe. Cleared my head and zoned in on Mike. Next thing you know, I ran, my feet reverberating on the floor. I kicked up, tumbling towards him. My world shifted as I pushed my body forward through the air, coming down on the ground hard but persistent. Before I could collide with him, he grabbed me by the middle and threw me up with all his strength. It was a blur, but I was airborne and turning my body counter clockwise while I felt myself falling. My focus was towards my center. I felt two strong hands cup around my right foot, holding me tightly in place as I snapped to my position. Straight scorpion in the air. All that motion just for that picture perfect pose in the air. I could feel his arms lower a bit, I braced myself as he pushed me back in the air. I turned clockwise this time, my body shifting to my right. This time, before I could hit the floor, strong hands grabbed me in the middle again. Setting me down carefully on the ground. We finished that routine with the choreo that everyone in the tryouts had to perform for us. I danced in tune with Mike, thanks to camp I was now a decent dancer. Unlike before, my movements flowed with fashion rather than being jagged and appalling. _I can dance._ That thought pushed me through. Finally ending it with a flip and a pose on the floor.

Everyone clapped and cheered just like that first day of intros. I felt a smile graciously find its way on my face. Feeling lighter than I did twenty minutes ago. All I needed was to work out all my stress. I could feel all that tension just release. I looked over at Chelsea who was jumping excitedly. I motioned for her to come here. She understood.

Jerry was surprised when she took him by the hand and dragged him towards the front. I could see the nervousness break out on his face, I gave him an encouraging smile of my own, the same one he gave me before. _That's what friends are for, to push you till you break through. _

I went up to him and said, "I believe in you Jerry. Just like yesterday, you can do this. You did it with me last year remember. But this time, we are gonna be with you every step of the way to help you master this. You need to trust me Jerry." I don't know if it was my tone of desperation, but I saw familiarity flash through his eyes at my words and he nodded.

He took his place by Chelsea, ready. Before I could say anything, he held out a hand to stop me, "Let me guess Captain, I cup my hands around her foot and focus on lifting her weight up to balance it in place. With the right timing, I'll be pushing her up and focusing on her middle in order to catch her on time. My arms outstretched and ready to grab her in case anything happens."

I gaped at him, "How much have you been holding out on me Jerry? I thought you didn't know how to be a base."

He chuckled at my befuddled reaction, "Kim, I learned when I was with you. I figured it out last year every time I made you fall."

I replayed last year's football game with Milton as the kicker and me and Jerry as cheerleaders. _Come to think of it, Grace never really gave him a chance._ He wasn't that bad of a cheerleader because he was already a dancer. I had a determined look on my face, _well I'm not Grace._

I stepped out of the way and left them alone. I guess he didn't need to be guided after all, but I still turned to Jerry and said, "Good luck. Remember to aim high." He looked grateful that I didn't question him any further. I'm guessing he was glad that someone actually had enough faith in him to be competent for once.

I stepped away from them, taking my place beside Jack and the guys. I saw Jerry staring at me and I cued for him to continue. I was giving him the chance to prove himself, something he ever got to do last year as a cheerleader. I gave him optimism and I believed in him. I know he can do this. We were older now, we were wiser. Jerry was no exception to that. As a friend and as a captain, I respect that.

You could see the adoration Jerry had with Chelsea. I could feel that this pairing was flawless and it had the potential to be great, they were great together. She was broken and he was clueless. Together, they could pick up the pieces.

Chelsea made her way towards him, Jerry was ready for her as her little body approached him. He caught her and pulled her up. It was actually really good. Chelsea pulled the same stunts that I did and every time she came down, Jerry caught her on time. They finished and pulled off the choreo, being the talented dancers they were. It ended and another wave of cheers and applause filled the room. I was beyond myself. Jerry was our new base, and after today, I will make him a part of SEAS. I just have to run that through Mike first and find out where he stands with the Stompers.

My friends were next to me and enjoying themselves, all the drama from earlier was forgotten. Tryouts was long but it was certainly eventful. I felt lightweight. Not on the inside though, I actually felt lightweight because a pair of strong arms lifted me off the ground into a fierce hug. My surprise was replaced with want and longing as I stared into the eyes of Jack, who was smiling down at me. I felt pride, I know he was proud of me. No words needed to be said but that's what I picked up in his eyes. The same look he gives me when I beat him at sparring. He was proud of me. That made me lightweight.

I know I was supposed to make my way back to the judges' panel right now but I just wanted to stay in Jack's arms. Where life made sense and everything was in its place. "I want to freeze this moment and cherish it forever." He whispered in my ear, I sighed happily. This guy was just so caring, I couldn't fathom it.

"I don't know how long forever is but as long as you're with me, we can have many of these moments to surpass a lifetime." I said genuinely, I don't know what cheesiness came over me but my emotional level was numb at the moment. _The only thing I wanted to feel right now is the love I have for Jack. _He continued to gaze lovingly into my eyes, drowning me in our own little world.

I hesitantly pulled away from his hold when I felt someone tap my shoulder, I looked back and saw Julie behind me and looking anxious. Jack still had his arms wrapped around me so I turned halfway to look at Julie and said, "Are you ok Julie? You seem nervous."

She grinned sheepishly at us, "I'm sorry if I was interrupting but I just wanted to say thank you again for helping me with Milton. I was wondering if you could help me again though, I'm a little scared of the whole flying concept. I really don't like the idea of falling from there and face planting on the floor." She motioned to the stage where everyone was getting ready, stretching, and taking their places.

I cocked my head to the side, leaning into Jack's chest, and I chuckled, "I believe in you Julie. Sure it's pretty rough at first but I promise you that the landing will always be your hardest. That's why you have to know where your heart is because once you're in the air, everything you ever kept locked up inside, is bound to break free. You need to know where your heart is leading you. That's falling. It's the greatest risk any flyer can take, but it's a flight risk we're more than willing to take. Sometimes the small stuff like being in love, having the courage to stand up for yourself and others, and believing in yourself is worth the fall."

Julie looked up at me, her eyes coated in understanding as she nodded. You could feel the confidence rise from her presence, she believed it too, "Thank you Kim, I don't know how many times you hear this, but you're a great leader." With that, she gave us both a sweet smile and hurried over to the stage. Ready to take the risk.

I felt Jack hug me tighter, if that's even possible, "You're like my angel, you know that." Jack said, whispering in my ear and kissing it softly. I giggled and faced him, taking in everything about my best friend. _I love you so much but I'm afraid to tell you._

I sighed. He eyed me carefully, but I only placed a hand on his cheek softly and kissed it. I could feel the smile on his face growing as I left little kisses all over his face, knowing I couldn't kiss his lips just yet, "You make me into a better person, I owe it all to you Jack. For always being there for me, doing everything for me, and for holding me like there's no tomorrow." _Our friendship isn't a big thing, it's a million little things that make us so special together._

I felt his arms hold me closer to him, our bodies were pressed against each other as close as humanly possible, heat radiating from the other. As I gazed into the eyes of the man I loved so much, I knew everything would be alright. Even if things go wrong, we were there for each other every step of the way. We loved each other. I don't care to what extent that phrase reaches, but I knew in my soul that he loved me too. I wasn't going to admit that of course, but I could see the love and want in his eyes. Jack wanted me. So maybe I should just admit it already. _After all, you can't fly unless you let yourself fall._


	6. Friday Nights

**Chapter 6: Friday Nights**

[POV: JACK]

**DISCLAIMER:**** No copyright infringement intended. Kickin' It is owned by Disney XD and the Disney Company. Within accordance to real life events such as The USASF Cheerleading Worlds, The WKF Karate World Championships (Kumite and Kata), The USASF Dance Worlds, The International Chemistry Olympiad, and The World Championship Jamboree proudly owned and sponsored by their own affiliations. The song 'Gift of a Friend' belongs to Demi Lovato. Some events will play out to suit the situations between certain characters.**

**A/N:**** First of all, THANK YOU for all the reviews, favorites, and follows last chapter! I love hearing your input on the story and I'm so SORRY it took 12 days to update... I had semi-finals, so I decided to just make it longer for you (12011 WORDS! I kid you not). So much has happened! I promise everything will play out in the end, especially for my fellow Kick shippers. Note, my friend's parents actually have a master bedroom just like Kim's, minus the game systems and everything leading to the outside, it's literally my dream room. Also, I felt the song **_**'Gift of a Friend'**_** by Demi Lovato really personifies this chapter in particular. The last five chapters alone really emphasized the importance of friendship in all aspects of life... As for Leslie and Kaylie, I pictured them to look like Sophia Grace and Rosie. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

_"Beautiful, in my opinion, has nothing to do with looks. It's how you are as a person, and how you make others feel about themselves." - Olivia Holt _

TGIF. The most overused acronym of them all, but it fits accordingly. Finally, after such an eventful week. Friday night was finally here! After such an emotionally draining week, it was time to wind down. Especially for two who endured the anxiety that came with tryouts, one who finally got the spot he wanted for two years, one who received an invitation to his dreams, and one who was struggling to stand out and be the person he always wanted to be. Such pressures could make castle walls crumble, but not for these five. They were warriors, each challenge became an opportunity. An opportunity to find themselves and to prove that they really are the best. This is what they all shared as friends: Being a Wasabi Warrior and living by the Wasabi Code.

**Jack POV:**

One, a jab to the chest. I deflected. Two, a spinning kick to the face. I grabbed it. Three, a feint move in attempt to escape from my hold by a right hook. A cheap shot but I dodged it, grabbed that arm, and I finally flipped her over my shoulder. I won, again.

A tired and sweaty Kim opened her eyes to glare at me, not accepting defeat so easily. I shot her a goofy grin as I admired her vulnerable position on the mats. Coming straight from tryouts, she ended up wearing her black sports bra and Nike sport shorts. Her body was coated in sweat, her chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily. I was transfixed on the spot. Staring at her provocative form on the floor. Strong and sexy. _Damn. This girl is going to kill me. _Maybe, not literally. _Hopefully._

Shaking my head vigorously, I offered her a hand and pulled her up. She flew up with my strong hold on her, and she ended up pressed against my chest. We panted, lazily looking at each other and enjoying another moment together. I've been hugging Kim a lot lately, I can't explain why, but I just can't keep my hands off of her body. She was soft and strong at the same time. I basked in her overpowering aura. It's so hard to find that in a girl, but she was different. She always will be.

My hand came up gently to move her golden locks away from her face. A flirty smirk graced it, she came closer to me, our noses touching. She had a hold on me as well, "Next time, you're going down Jack." She pulled away from me with a playful smile, before turning back and winking at me. Her hips swaying as she walked away.

"Never going to happen Kim!" I responded, a little dazed. I could hear the snickering from behind me, knowing the guys had witnessed my love struck moment.

I was a little late in response, but I still heard her giggle all the way to the girls' changing room. That laugh always made my heart flutter, I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I went in the boys' locker room and got changed too. I was excited for this sleepover. We had one almost every week last year at Kim's house because her parents were always away. So to make her feel better, we decided to keep her company every Friday night. Of course, summer got in the way with renovations and camp. But now we were back to our usual Wasabi Friday nights at her house.

_Maybe this year, I could invite her to my house every Saturday night. Just me and her._ We are best friends and that shouldn't be a problem, but I can't describe how much I love that idea. It was perfect. Kim hated being lonely in her big house. This was a chance to be closer to her. _Well, even more closer than we are at the present moment._ We are pretty close for being just best friends.

"Yo Jack, hurry up man! I'm starving!" Jerry grumbled, sitting on the red bench with his arms crossed, aviators on, and his backpack by his side.

"Seriously dude, me and Kim still have to make dinner for everyone!" Eddie stared into space, probably dreaming about food. What can I say, the guy can really cook.

"I hope she makes her famous jambalaya. I have to hand it to Kim, she can really cook up some delicious Southern specialties." Milton was putting everything in his own bag while flipping through some of the books he wanted to take.

Kim was an amazing cook too, but she already made her way to my heart with her specialties. I used to ask her to bring food for me, because it was better than anything we could find in school. I haven't asked her lately because she was so busy, but I know she always loved to cook for me. Another reason why we're best friends, she made me food and I praised her for it.

Rudy stepped out of his office in his casual clothing, he looked really tired. He's been training me and Kim really hard lately for Worlds, because this time not only one of his students could win, but two. That would be great for the rep of the dojo, so he was not going to give up on us. "Alright have fun tonight you guys, and good job on sparring with Kim today, Jack. You two are really working hard and improving."

He handed me the key and gave me a pat on the back. I nodded appreciatively, "Thanks Rudy. Me and Kim will work on our routine for Kata and we'll show you once we're done. Kim says it could use a few more moves."

I could see his eyes light up and he started laughing, "Don't worry about it Jack, I know you and Kim are going to make a great team. Now, if you'll all excuse me. Phil and I are going bowling tonight so lock up once you leave. I'll see you in the morning. Bye guys!" Rudy left with a skip in his step, I'm guessing he could use a Friday night off too.

"Aww, I hope he has fun. The last time he went out with the guys was with Bobby and Phil at a bar fight." I heard a soft and melodic giggle behind me. Kim was ready to go.

She dressed in an adorable fashion that showcased her unique personality with a white crop tee leaving a sliver of skin exposed for the imagination, black leggings hugging her curvy hips, black Toms, a heart necklace, a pretty pearl bracelet with a bow, her neon pink duffel at her side, and her hair flowing down from a small poof. Nevertheless, she always looked beautiful regardless of what she wore. She was the kind of girl that all the boys noticed, which always frustrated me to no end.

Despite how adorable she looked, I could tell that she had something on her mind. She smiled it off though, ushering all of us out the door to her car. The guys looked so relieved to go as they called shotgun and fought over where they were going to sit. I locked up the dojo and followed Kim. I ignored Eddie and Jerry's clamor to get the passenger seat and climbed in instead. They shot me an irritated look. I laughed at their predicament as the three of them took the backseat.

One of the best memories I've ever had with Kim was when she got back from camp and she showed me her car for the first time. Among all of us, she was the first to drive so I was excited when she picked me up and we ended up driving from dusk till dawn with nowhere to go. Just driving around and watching life literally pass us by. It was that music blasting, wind whipping through your hair, lights flashing, being with someone you love, breezing through the freeway feeling. Simple moments like that with Kim made the last few days of my summer so memorable.

It may be cheesy but everything about her swept me off my feet. As we drove to her house, I glanced at her and noticed a solemn look grace her beautiful face. Somehow, I think she could read my mind because she looked back at me sadly. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, I had a feeling it had to do with her family. Kim's problems were always in a place that you had to dig deep and be a part of, because she never showed sadness or fear in anyone else's eyes. I knew better though. I didn't want to press her any further, since we were almost to her house and the guys were sitting in the back arguing about superheroes and magazines.

I took her hand from the stick shift and squeezed it gently, letting her know I was here for her and that I cared. I could see a smile growing, the street lights from the outside illuminated her radiant face. Now, I don't know if me and Kim will ever take the next step, but there was one thing I was absolutely sure of. I would never leave her side, ever. She touched a part of me that no one else ever came close to. My best friend in the whole world touched my soul with her pure goodness. We may have our ups and downs, but we always manage to overcome. I know in my heart, _true friends can walk in opposite directions and yet remain side by side._

I saw the familiar suburban trees and the private winding road leading to her house. My own house was only four blocks away from hers. That didn't mean that we lived the same though. In retrospect, Kim had the biggest house in Seaford. It wasn't the rich type of mansion where snobs lived. It was quite literally just a _big house._ It had to be about three times bigger than my own, and it was set in a neighborhood where the houses in the corner were the smallest and became noticeably bigger as it reached the middle of the cul de sac. Kim's house was the biggest of all because it sat in the middle of the neighborhood that was curving inward. Her family moved in when she was little from the South. Which is why she was always referred to as the 'Southern Belle'.

Nevertheless, she was never spoiled. In fact, it only humbled her even more. It's another thing that I love about her. She knew her mom and dad made good money and they worked hard; even though they were never home, but other factors worked out in Kim's favor too. If I came from a long line of martial arts, Kim came from a strong military background. Her cousins, father, uncles, grandfather, and great grandfather all served in different branches of the military. She held more prestige than riches in her hands. That's why I was so nervous to meet her parents at first, but thank God they liked me.

We finally reached the secluded cul de sac, where the Victorian houses in the neighborhood looked so refined and kept. Her godparents, the Rossis, lived in the house next to Kim's to the left. They were next door neighbors and they took care of Kim's little sister Kaylie when her parents are away. So basically, all the time. This always saddened Kim because she was always left home alone. No matter how much she loved her little sister, she knew that they took care of her and can do more for her, than if she was left home with Kim. In the end, she was always welcomed home to her big, empty house. I looked over at Kim, her face was solemn.

"It's Kaylie's eleventh birthday tomorrow. My parents can't make it. But the Rossis are taking her to a waterpark." Kim whispered, loud enough for only me to hear. She pulled into the driveway of her house and opened the garage.

I nodded slowly, knowing we'll talk about it outside. _So that's why she looks so sad._ I squeezed her small, soft hand tighter to acknowledge that I understood. She parked the car inside and gave me a sad smile. Her pain would always be my pain, and vice versa.

"Dude, could have sworn your house got bigger since the last time we've been here!" Jerry exclaimed, jumping out of the car.

Kim chuckled at his idiocy, turning off the ignition and stepping out too. I followed her, she came up to Jerry and welcomed him to the pool table and lounging area in the four car garage, "Not really, the only place I had renovated was the master bedroom. But I plan to do the rest of the house after Christmas, since I still have to come up with designs for them... In here though, since we only have two cars, I decided to move all the stuff out and decorate it instead. Enjoy guys!" Their eyes widened in excitement as they ran like little kids to the pool table, poker table, fridge, small couch and bar area. It was like a typical guys' hang out here, where the room was slightly illuminated in yellow.

"Wait, Eddie! You still need to help me prepare the food." Kim called out, stopping Eddie in his tracks. "Everything is ready, I just need you to reheat them and take out the cake in the back of the car. Me and Jack will be back soon with Kaylie and Leslie, and then we'll all have dinner."

He sighed but nodded, "Alright, give me like a few minutes or so." Eddie agreed, opening the back of her car.

Kim smiled in thanks and intertwined her hand in mine, pulling me outside. I gladly complied, as we took a stroll down the nighttime scene. It was a comfortable silence, only met with the sound of crickets and the bright glow of fireflies. It added to the picturesque scene of Kim's front lawn, where you could admire her white, two-level modern Victorian house. It was bigger in width than it was in height as it took up most of the middle of the cul de sac. The lawn was freshly mowed and had bright flowers and trimmed bushes leading the path to her front door. The first time I came here, I already knew. I wanted to have a house just like this one in the future. A house where my family would grow up in. Where my kids could play and grow up without a care in the world. That dream was beautiful, she looks so beautiful. I wanted that dream with her.

"Thank you Jack." Kim stopped, we were almost to the Rossis. She looked a little crestfallen, "This is the third birthday of Kaylie's that they missed. I just want to make it up to her as much as I can, especially when I can't see her tomorrow."

I gave her a warm smile, looked into her brown eyes, and cradled her face in my hands, "She'll love it Kim, I promise you she will, and she understands. She knows how much you want to care for her. She knows you stay strong every day, even when your parents never stick around for more than a week. She knows Kim and she loves you for it." I comforted her, bringing her head down to rest on my chest, I bet she could hear the beating of my heart as I brushed her blonde hair gently.

I could hear her sniffling. She pulled away, I thought we were going to start walking to the Rossis house. Instead, she kissed me on the cheek, lingering there for a moment and then giving me another one of her dazzling smiles, "Thank you Jack. For never leaving me."

My heart was in a disarray of emotions but I still managed to say, "Like I said earlier, I would do everything for you Kimmy." I gave her a teasing look and she scoffed, hating her nickname obviously. _Everything and anything, even love you forever. If you want me to._

Our hands found their way to each other once more as we made our way to the front door of the Rossi house. It was slightly smaller than the Crawford house of course, but it was still very quaint and homey. It was a brick house with green shutters and a flower garden in the front lawn. I recognized their chubby little gnome too, I swear that thing was always looking at me even from across the street. I shook my head, I swear I'm not going mad.

Kim reached up, she's a little short but I still adore her, and rang the doorbell. A few seconds of a ding-dong could be heard vibrating through the residence before a stout, middle-aged woman opened the door. She was a little pale and slightly shorter than Kim, with rimmed glasses and curly brown hair.

Upon recognizing Kim, the little lady broke out into a toothy grin, "Kim darling! Hello, how are you? Please come in! Oh and hello Jack, my gosh you've grown taller." She laughed delightedly and gave Kim a hug, motioning for us to come inside.

Kim gave her a glowing smile, "Sorry Auntie Linda, but I just wanted to pick up Kaylie and Leslie for dinner tonight in celebration of her birthday tomorrow. Our parents aren't going to make it home in time for it."

Auntie Linda nodded in understanding, a sad smile came upon her face, "I know. I'm sorry to hear that my dear. Just hold on a moment, I'll go get Kaylie and Leslie dressed really quick. Their upstairs doing who knows what. In the meantime, please come inside it's really cold."

We gladly agreed and came in. The house was warm and had a country-like vibe to it. Compared to Kim's house which was more decorated and impressive, this one had the homey and childlike touch to it. Wooden furniture made up most of the house and it was simple yet cozy. We made our way to the living room, I've been in this house a few times with Kaylie and Kim, and I always felt like I was visiting my grandfather. In the living room, we were greeted by a burly man with a bald head and a Santa Claus like beard that gave him a jolly look.

He broke out into a smile and laughed jovially, "Kimmy cakes! Long time, no see! And Jack! My boy, you've gotten muscular. How are you?" Kim visibly cringed at the nickname. I suppressed a laugh at her consent.

She still managed to grin politely, "We're doing good, thanks Uncle Jeremy. We just came to pick up Leslie and Kaylie for her birthday dinner. How are you?"

Before he could answer, girly squeals erupted inside the house. I turned my head to see a thin, little girl with long blonde hair and deep brown eyes with the cutest of dimples. A little replica of Kim herself. She ran up to Kim and engulfed her in a big hug. Kim looked so overjoyed. She gripped her in a fierce hug too and looked at her carefully. It was almost like witnessing a mother and daughter interaction. I smiled, _awww._

"I've missed you Kay! Aww you look so pretty in your princess outfit!" Kim motioned to Kaylie's pink little dress with ruffles and a tutu.

"Thanks Kimmy! I missed you too... Hi Jack!" She finally turned to me and ran up to me, giving me a big hug. I laughed, Kaylie considers me as her older brother and always asks me questions about Kim and our friendship together. She squeezed me tightly and flashed me a toothless grin, "So, did you tell my sister that you love her already?" I had to hand it to this little girl, she's really smart.

I just nodded quickly and exchanged a look with Kim, winking at her, "I don't need to, you're sister already knows I love her and treat her like a princess." Kim's face turned a bright red as she flashed me a flirty smirk of her own. _That was the whole truth._ She knew it too.

"I swear, you two should just get married already!" Kaylie squealed, jumping up and down. Even Uncle Jeremy and Auntie Linda were laughing along. Me and Kim were caught in another intense gaze, I bet we were thinking the same thing. _Not a bad idea Kaylie._ Kim looked away first, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, the red tint still present on her angelic face. I smiled, it felt so good to belong here in her world.

"Have you gone mad Kay? They have to wait till they're eighteen to get married!" A little, chubby, brunette haired girl smiled. She mirrored a mini-me version of her mom. Her wavy brown locks were almost as long as Kaylie's, her dress was blue with a tutu too, but she was a few inches taller than her. "Kimmy!" Leslie grabbed Kimmy in a hug, Kim giggled and fixed her brown hair.

"Leslie! You look like a princess every time I see you!" Leslie flashed her a really wide smile that looked like it couldn't fit her face.

"If I look like a princess, then you look like a queen and Jack is your king!" Leslie squealed excitedly, the whole room chorused in laughter. Me and Kim exchanged another set of embarrassing stares as we joined in too._ You can never be just friends with someone you're in love with._

I think Kim was ready for the teasing to stop, because I swear she couldn't get any redder than her face did right now. She stood up, "We should get going so we can bring you both home soon."

I stood up too and motioned for the girls to follow us to the front door, "Thank you for having us over again Mr. and Mrs. Rossi. We'll have Kaylie and Leslie back soon." The elderly couple looked at me admiringly from the door and nodded.

"Nonsense Jackson, we love having you two over! Come again soon and don't worry about it... Tim, Harry, and Jess are enough to handle while they're away." Auntie Linda chuckled. Uncle Jeremy nodded his head soberly, agreeing that their three sons were quite a handful to handle, along with Kaylie and Leslie. It was a house filled with children.

Kim smiled warmly at them, "Please give Timmy, Harry, and Jess my love! And thank you again Auntie Linda and Uncle Jeremy. We'll see you soon! Don't forget I'm picking them both up again on Sunday morning for church." She said, holding Kaylie's hand as Leslie held onto Kaylie. The cheerful couple waved goodbye before closing their door.

I grabbed a hold of Kim's hand again as all four of us walked happily towards the Crawford's house. I felt at peace in the world. I was holding the hand of the beautiful girl I'm in love with, as we walked with her sister and her god-sister to her house. The street was quiet, the stars were shining, faintly masked by the streetlights as the crickets and fireflies appeared before us once more. It felt like that dream I had, about my future family. This is what I wanted, adorable children and Kim as their mother and my wife. _I hope some dreams were meant to come true._

We talked excitedly and we were met with a surprise in the garage. The guys were gone. I could see the frantic look appear on Kim's face but I gave her hand a squeeze, "I bet they're in the kitchen setting up dinner." She looked at me appreciatively before closing the garage door and leading us to the kitchen which connected to her garage.

This time, we were met with the sweet smell of food wafting through the air. I could feel my stomach grumble. I didn't realize how hungry I was. But yet, the kitchen was empty and clean. The maple onyx counter tops, cabinets, and central island were spotless and clear of everything, not a single piece of food in sight. Kim was probably thinking the same thing as she motioned for the three of us to follow her.

The kitchen led to the dining room, it was a fairly large room with white walls decorated with textured designs. A beautiful crystal chandelier was hanging over a long, rectangular, black, mahogany table with ten white cushioned chairs. Behind the dining area was an impressive glass case with the finest porcelain, silver, and glass objects ranging from plates to frames. The opening to the long hallway showcased different replicas of famous paintings; this led past the dining room into the living room. Despite not having the chance to renovate the whole house, Kim really knew how to design it.

I also had to hand it to the guys, they really knew how to make dinner. To our relief, we found them in the dining room setting up the food. Kim looked delighted by their efforts. They arranged all the food in the middle and set the table with candles to adorn. There were entrees of jambalaya, roasted and fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, enchiladas, clam chowder, steak, ribs, calamari, and lobster. All of Kaylie's favorites, and they smelled delicious. After the guys finished up, they greeted Kaylie and Leslie with open arms. Me and Kim exchanged glances, I could see the happiness radiate in her eyes to have us all here. It made me feel warm inside.

"You look totally swag Kay! Cool tiara!" Jerry embraced Kaylie and smiled at her.

Eddie gave her a hug too, "Happy Birthday Kaylie, sorry we didn't get you anything, but I hope you like the food that me and Kim made." He said, looking at her nervously.

"Yeah, I apologize for that Kaylie. It hadn't occurred to me that your eleventh birthday would be tomorrow and we planned this sleepover last minute," Milton kneeled down to her level and gave her a small hug too.

_Now I feel awful._ Before I could voice my apology, Kaylie held up a hand to stop me and gave me that beautiful Crawford smile, "It's okay. Having you all here is the greatest present in the world." She held her arms out wide in the air for emphasis.

We nodded at her and in unison said, "Aww!" Her little face lit with happiness.

Kim scooped her up in a tight squeeze of her own and put her down, "I have a present for you my little princess, but it will have to wait until after dinner."

Leslie and Kaylie exchanged delighted looks and erupted with squeals of, "Yay!"

They rushed over and took their places at the table, the rest of us following behind them. We were all tired and eager to sit down and enjoy a nice meal. Which it really was, I swear my friends are the best cooks ever. I practically took a decent amount of helpings of each dish as everyone digged in. For the next few minutes, we all sat in comfortable silence and enjoyed our food with the occasional thanks to Kim and Eddie.

After our delicious dinner, Kim stood up. This grabbed our attention immediately as she headed out of the dining room without a word. We all looked at each other in confusion but shrugged. A few minutes later, she came back out with a huge grin on her face and a pretty pink present in her hands with a yellow bow on it. Me and the guys looked from Kim to Kaylie, who had big eyes and blonde curls bouncing in anxiousness.

The room reached a comfortable level of silence as we watched Kim kneel down on both knees in front of Kaylie so she could look her straight in the eye, "When I was five, before you were born, I spent my summer over at grandma's house. She had the most beautiful voice, she always tried to sing me to sleep. But sometimes, no matter how beautiful she sang, I still couldn't sleep. One night, she noticed I was having a hard time sleeping. She quietly came in the room, and next to my bedside table, she played her music box. It was the song she always sang to me, but it was just the melody. When I finally fell asleep, she stopped playing it."

The whole room remained quiet, all of us completely captivated by Kim's story. For me, I was captivated by the mesmerizing glow that glazed her brown eyes as she continued, "Oh Kaylie, it was the most beautiful music box I've ever seen. The ballerina was a princess and the box was decorated in diamonds. Later that summer, I asked grandma if I could have it. She only smiled and told me that it will find its way to me one day, a gift from someone special to be kept forever. You see Kay, that music box was a present from grandpa when he finally told grandma that he loved her. They played that same song at their wedding. It was a song to keep forever."

Sniffling and crying could be heard from one side of the room when Kim finished. She shot Eddie and Jerry an amused look. Jerry tried to compose himself, "Yo, that was beautiful Kim." Kim raised an eyebrow at his level of sentimentality.

Eddie looked at her eagerly, "So did you ever get one Kim?"

Her face fell and she shook her head, "No. I'm still waiting for it. I wanted to buy it for myself once, but I just felt selfish about the whole thing so I didn't."

_Ideas, ideas... _I wanted to hug her and tell her that she'll have her own music box one day, I'll make sure of it. Instead, Kim stood up to face all of us and took the wrapped present from behind her back and handed it to Kaylie.

Kaylie's eyes widened in realization, "Kim, did you..."

Kim smiled down at her little sister adoringly, "Kay, I know how hard it is for us right now with mom and dad gone all the time. But I want you to always remember that you're never alone. I love you, and your friends love you too. If it wasn't for my own friends Kaylie, I don't think I'll ever be able to make it. I'd be sad and depressed all the time. They give me the strength to carry on. They let me know I'm never alone."

She glanced over at each of us. I acknowledged her and looked at the guys and then back at Kim, it was about to get teary in here. She continued, "I'm so glad that the Rossi family takes care of you so well, but mostly, I'm so happy that you have someone like Leslie as a best friend. Treasure her forever Kay, best friends are hard to find. That's how I came up with this present for you. It's your favorite song and it's something to always remind you that you will always be loved and that you're never alone. Open it Kaylie."

Kaylie and Leslie had tears streaming down their faces. Leslie was whimpering to herself but kept it cool. Me, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton all stood up and made a circle around Kaylie as she slowly unwrapped her present. Our jaws dropped in shock and our eyes widened. It was beautiful.

This wasn't the kind of music box that you could find in the local store, this was exquisite down to the smallest design. The music box was in the shape of an egg. The metal was platinum or silver and it had butterflies made up of dazzling blue sapphires at the top. Sapphires adorned the sides in intricate swirls and loops indicating the path of the butterflies from the swirling stands at the bottom to the top clatch.

Kaylie opened it carefully, unlatching the silver lock that the sapphire butterflies were sitting on. Once the top opened, the sound of violins and a piano weaved into a familiar song that I couldn't place. The music played as a small figure in the image of a dancing fairy in a blue dress and shimmering blue wings danced around and around the box, towering over the small compartments at its feet and the small mirror on it side.

Kim leaned down to Kaylie's level and turned the silver wind up key at the bottom of the music box. She smiled at Kaylie. Then, she did something that broke my heart... It was too amazing for me to take in all at once, Kim's melodic voice filled the air and filled it with emotion that touched my soul.

"_The world comes to life and everything's bright_

_From beginning to end, when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend_

_And when your hope crashes down_

_Shattering to the ground you, you feel all alone_

_When you don't know which way to go_

_And there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone._

_The world comes to life and everything's bright_

_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in_

_When you believe in, when you believe in the gift of a friend."_

Kim finished the song at the same time the music box stopped playing. It wasn't very long, but all we could do was admire our talented friend. She was really something else entirely. I knew she could sing, I accidentally overheard her a few times. But this was the first time that I heard her sing in front of people... The beauty of it touched me to the core.

Kaylie had silent tears streaming down her face, Leslie came up and hugged her best friend. She was moved by it all. Kim reached down and hugged them both too and turned to Kaylie with a big smile, "Happy Birthday Kaylie, I love you."

Kaylie untangled herself from Leslie and tackled Kim, "You're bestest big sister in the world. Thank you for everything. I love it! And I love you too."

Kim closed her eyes, trying to choke down tears and nodded at her. She turned to us and tried to reach up and grab all of us, engulfing us all into a big group hug. It was really cute, I held onto Kim's waist. _This beautiful girl is going to be mine. _I smiled at the thought, now if only I had the courage to make it happen...

Eddie tried to get away, "Can you just go hug Jack, Kim? We have a manly rep to uphold you know!"

Milton looked at Kim appreciatively, "Kim, despite everything that happened this week, I still admire you for everything you do. That was a really beautiful thing you did for Kaylie... She's right, you probably are the bestest big sister ever. However to us, minus Jack of course, you're always going to be our amazing little sister."

I glared at him for being so subtle, Jerry was snickering at my expense, "True that, true that. We love you like a little sister Kim. Although, you might want to ask Jack where he stands."

I could feel myself turning red once again, Kim released her hold of the other guys. She held onto me though and squeezed my side, looking up at me, "It doesn't matter where he stands, he already knows I love him."

I felt my heart swell, I poked her nose gently, "And Kim knows that I love her too." _This room had a lot of love right now, it was almost laughable._

She closed her eyes and smiled at my touch, "Eddie, can you please go get the cake. Milton, go with Eddie and grab the matches and candles. We have a cake to eat." As if on cue, the three guys rushed into the kitchen. Kim looked into my eyes and giggled softly, "Now, if only they don't burn my house down, then maybe we can continue our sleepover." I laughed along with her. Eddie rushed into the room with the large red velvet cake and placed it in front of Kaylie and Leslie to their delight.

Leslie jumped up and approached us with one of her wide grins, "Can I take a picture of all of you together with Kaylie?" Kim nodded and handed her the phone.

Kaylie looked so happy as the five of us gathered behind her. I leaned on Kim who hugged Kaylie. Jerry leaned on both of us while Milton and Eddie squeezed into the picture. Leslie stood in front of us with the camera ready, "Say cheese!"

We gave each other a look and simultaneously said, "Wasabi!"

She stuck her tongue out at us and laughed, snapping the picture. After a few more pictures, we dimmed the dining room and lit the candles on the cake. Once again, Kim sang a harmonious version of Happy Birthday to Kaylie who wore the happiest expression in the world as she finally blew out her candles and made a wish. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"I'm cutting the cake!" Eddie hollered, rushing to it all of a sudden.

Jerry had the same idea and tried to race Eddie to the cake but failed, "Hey, no fair man! I wanted to cut it."

Eddie grinned at him sheepishly and motioned towards the cake, "If I give you two big pieces, then can I cut it?"

"Just a small piece for me please. Red velvet exonerates an overtly sweet taste." Milton called out, we just looked at him confused.

Eddie shook his head at their demands, "Two big pieces for Jerry and one small piece for Milton. Anyone else?" The rest of us just shook our heads in amusement while Eddie served Jerry and Milton, then turned to serve us next. We ate the red velvet cake in silence, a personal favorite of the Crawford sisters, until I noticed the time and reminded Kim that we still had to bring them back home.

She nodded and gathered up their things, "Guys, can you please clean this up? Eddie, just put the rest of the food in the fridge. Me and Jack will walk Kaylie and Leslie back home." Wow, Kim really trusts them to get the job done right. Which they did, without fail, so far.

Kaylie and Leslie went to them and gave the guys a big hug which they all returned. After they greeted Kaylie one last time, they started cleaning up. The table already started to clear, to Kim's relief. Once she was sure that the guys were alright in the kitchen, she took my hand and we started walking Kaylie and Leslie back home. The walk was fast, but we were greeted at the door by a sleepy Uncle Jeremy who perked up when he recognized us. He invited us in, but we politely declined and said our goodbyes to a tired looking Kaylie and Leslie.

Me and Kim walked back to her house with my arm wrapped around her, and her arm around me. She would glance at me every now and then, I couldn't help but tease her sometimes, "I must be devilishly handsome to have caught your attention Kimmy." She blushed at that and glared at me, turning away.

I chuckled and her expression softened, "For your information, your dorkiness always catches my attention. By the way, Kimmy is for a five year old. I prefer Kim."

I only shook my head in mock hurt, "Whatever, you're still madly in love with this dork so it's all good, _Kimmy cup_." I said teasingly, giving her my wide cheshire smile.

I felt a sudden stinging sensation on my arm when Kim turned around and slapped me, "First of all, you've completely gone mad. Secondly, _Kimmy cup_? Seriously Jack, I'm not a _My Little Pony_!" I wanted to take her seriously but I just busted out laughing. Her eye twitched before she started laughing too. We came back to her house in good spirits. She had so much of an effect on me lately, it's scary.

Looking at us right now and where we stood as friends, I couldn't imagine it any other way. I don't think I could recall a specific moment when I knew I was in love with Kim, it was probably when I first met her two years ago. Whatever the case, it definitely intensified over the past year when we were almost separated a couple of times. I think the thought of losing Kim in my life made me realize how amazing she really was.

She held my hand and led me to the kitchen where I stopped in my tracks. Wow, our usually unreliable friends were actually washing dishes and cleaning Kim's kitchen until it was spotless. Her face lit up at the sight, "You guys! Thank you," she gushed.

Jerry finished drying off a few dishes and placed them on the rack, "Anything for you little sis. So when can we get this party started?" Milton and Eddie were finishing up too and looked at Kim expectedly.

She made her way to the door, looked back, and winked at all of us, "Grab your stuff and follow me!"

Eddie shook his head in disbelief, her goofiness always lightened the mood, "Ay-yi Captain!"

We gathered all of our belongings and followed Kim up the white, winding staircase to the second floor. It led down a hallway with four doors. We knew that the big double-doors belonged to Kim. The other two were smaller rooms and one full bath.

From the outside, it looked the same as it did last year. But once Kim pushed open the two doors, a magnificent grand room was revealed in all its glory. A room of Kim's very own design, straight from her own imagination. At the same time, we all let out a spontaneous, "Whoa." This was our first time seeing it since it was renovated.

Last year, Kim had one of the small rooms. Before the summer when her parents came back, she convinced them that she should have the master bedroom to herself considering that they were never home. They complied, knowing that refusing the request would just upset her even more. Even more so, Kim was careful with what she had and never made huge expenditures without consulting her parents with a budget via email. Once the summer set in, Kim continued with the grand room renovation. By the end of the school year, she would disappear and draw her little heart out. We would spend long hours at the park, I would admire her and the scenery while she drew out blueprints and 3D plans that even Milton couldn't grasp. It was her secret passion in life, she loved to design.

Kim designed her master bedroom to be twice as big in all areas, holding back on nothing. Not only did she make it look amazing, she even made it secure and practically impenetrable with security cameras outside and monitors in her room. Like I said earlier, Kim hated being home alone and knowing that she was safe put my mind at ease as well. And by the time her parents came back at the end of the summer, they were impressed by the amount of work that Kim put into renovating the room while handling all costs on a budgetary basis. After giving her their approval, they left once again for work. It was the same sad story that saddened me, knowing Kim and Kaylie were always left alone. At least, Kim turned her sad story into a beautiful room.

It was a huge, rectangular room that consisted of a full bath, king sized walk-in closet, and an open balcony that led down to the backyard pool area. I stared at each of my friends, their reactions were caught by a number of impressive gadgets and furniture that captivated their attention at the moment. From where we stood, the room was illuminated in an array of holiday lights encircling the room and giving the atmosphere a warm and comfortable glow. There were also rainbow-colored foundation lights in the ceiling where you couldn't see the source. The room opened up to reveal a beautiful king sized four-poster bed, a large couch that opened into a bed, a private window seat by the four-poster, and the ceiling itself gave the illusion of stars in the sky.

"Kim, your library and study area is amazing! Mine doesn't even come close." Milton eyed her bookshelves next to the balcony. There were about three tall bookshelves that stacked from top to bottom with a variety of different books. The study area he was referring to was actually Kim's table positioned near the entrance with her favorite pink leather chair. On her large steel desk sat her iMac and Mac Pro, security monitors, along with a mic and recording equipment that was next to Kim's impressive looking electric piano. The sight made me smile, another proof of how talented Kim was.

"Oh dudes! Kill me now! I'm in heaven!" Jerry dropped to his knees in front of Kim's drool-worthy 72 inch HD LED screen TV. If the TV wasn't enough to catch your attention then her entertainment area was enough to make any guy keel over. All four of us gathered around it admiringly, this girl had everything a guy could ask for in his life... It held special spots for her Blu-ray Player, TiVo, surround sound speakers, Wii, PS3, Xbox 360 with Kinect, and mostly her impressive game collection ranging from every single Final Fantasy ever released to every single Call of Duty game in the market. All perfectly settled in the middle of the wall so it can be seen from her bed, couch, and window seat.

Eddie looked at it closer, still not believing his eyes as he stared intensely at the game systems with an open mouth. He turned to us and a satisfied look came over his face, "Alright, it's official you guys. Kim is literally, hands down, the coolest girl ever. I'm so playing against you later!"

Kim started laughing and wrapped her arms around us, "Oh boys, you're all going down! I'm the best when it comes to first-person and third-person shooter games." We gaped at her. Who knew that she knew so much? _I'm marrying this girl._

Eddie on the other hand, made his way to the side. With his short attention span, he approached the side of the wall in even more amazement than the entertainment area. He tapped me and Jerry on the shoulder and pointed to the cute little area in the corner right between the bathroom and closet.

When Jerry saw it, he ran over in excitement, "No way! A mini-fridge!" The corner did indeed have a mini-fridge and on top of it was a microwave. There was also a water dispenser, garbage bin, and a medium-sized cabinet next to it which I assumed contained food. On top of it was a coffee-maker and various plastic utensils, cups, and a bucket for ice. Of course, the first thing that Jerry and Eddie did was to open the fridge and take out a Monster and a Dr. Pepper, which were their favorites. I smiled at the memory of me and Kim grocery shopping earlier this week, she bought everything for us to enjoy the amenities of her home. She suddenly came up behind me, then motioned for us to follow her into one of the doors.

The door opened to reveal a bathroom suited for a queen. It also radiated a romantic aura of its own with the scent of burning lavender candles in the air and the dimmed lights which Kim turned up all the way so all four of us could admire it. The entrance opened up to reveal a large vanity taking up the whole wall. It was like a giant hair and makeup table with a blaring light panel. There were shelves to the side of the wall which were filled with various hair, makeup, and other beauty products to make any girl faint. What caught our eyes were the Hello Kitty products and decorations on her vanity. Yeah, we all turned to Kim and gave her a pointed look, she only gave us a big innocent smile in return... Seriously, she may be a tough cookie but on the inside, she can be such a girly-girl sometimes.

In front of the vanity area, was a huge marble jacuzzi fit for five people. All around it were incense, candles, and little roses. Jerry noticed it first and started snickering, "Preparing for a hot romantic night in your jacuzzi, Kim?" Eddie and Milton were laughing too, I looked at Kim with a big smirk when I noticed her cheeks turning pink.

She crossed arms and glared at us, her face still red, "No! It helps me relax!" Jerry held his hand up in surrender, and she started laughing too. Behind the jacuzzi was a large marble shower to match. It had a large glass shower enclosure that closed off the toilet in an area of its own. The sink was positioned next to the door that led to her closet. Kim took charge and made her way to the door, turning back to us excitedly, "I want to welcome you all to my closet." She said, throwing the doors open.

This had to be the biggest walk-in closet I've ever seen. You first notice that there were two display cases in the middle of her closet. The one near the bathroom entrance looked like it held all of her different headphones, sunglasses, belts, and bows. The display case near the entrance leading to her bedroom was meant for all her jewelry and accessories, it was quite impressive. The walls to our left and right were divided into three different sections. On the left wall, the first section consisted of her cheer gear. The second section contained all of her casual clothes, while the third section held all of her different bags. On the right wall, the first section had all of her other sporty stuff which included her karate gi. The second section held her formal dresses and gowns that I doubt we've seen her wear before. The last section was her shoe collection. She had a lot varying from sneakers, sandals, flats, boots, and super high heels.

Eddie and Jerry really admired all of Kim's luxurious displays of clothes and things, their eyes looked wide-eyed and dreamy. Jerry especially loved the different headphones on display, "Dude, this closet has so much swag. Seriously, how'd you come up with this Kim?"

She surveyed her closet in admiration, "A girl can dream, can't she?"

Milton caught my attention and pointed to four long empty shelves next to her drawers, it was on the wall at the end of the closet. Well, it wasn't really empty. Each shelf had a towel with toothpaste, toothbrush, a different bottle of Axe, shampoo and conditioner, soap, and lotion. Milton looked in awe as well, "What is this Kim?"

She motioned to each shelf, "This is for all of you, just set your stuff here and feel right at home. I wanted to make sure that every Friday night you spend here will be a comfortable one. Mi casa es su casa."

She shot Jerry a look. He was practically jumping, "Aw sweet! We get free stuff! _Tan guay, me encanta esta casa!_ Muchas gracias Kim!" With that, the guys called each shelf for their own. The last one left was at the very top so it was mine, but I was tall enough to reach it

She giggled at our predicament and opened the door leading to her bedroom, "Follow me, I have more to show you guys." We looked at each other in surprise, _there was more!? _

Once we were all settled in her bedroom, she made it over to the opening of her balcony and welcomed all of us into the cool, crisp night air. Her balcony was huge, it towered over her backyard with white railings and marble tile. The front of the balcony was clear but the side had two large cushioned seats to sit on. To the right of the entrance, there were two flights of staircases winding down to her backyard. To the left, there was a cluttered wooden table with pencils, paints, pastels, and watercolors. Not to mention, two canvasses that were hidden behind white cloth. _Kim has been working on a new design. _If I had to guess, the two canvasses consisted of one blueprint design and a 3D one.

She glided over to the front of the balcony, calm and serenity visible on her face. We followed her quietly. The night was clear and we lived in a small enough town so that city lights didn't hide the appearance of stars in the sky. There we stood. All five of us, best friends. Looking up at the stars. For once, life froze in time. No hectic practices, tryouts, homework, competitions, and obligations hanging over our heads... It was just us. Young and carefree at this moment in time. The way this evening was turning out, no matter what challenges we face, we knew that we would never be alone. We had each other. A friendship that will never fail.

I glanced at the others. We all shared a look of empathy, anyone could see the struggles we endured this past week on all of our faces. It's been hard. Kim squirmed next to me, she smiled lazily in content as she whispered, "Thank you."

No one answered. It wasn't needed, she meant it for all of us. Personally, for me, I never felt more thankful. I was here on a Friday night, basking in the glow of the stars with my best friends. _It was all I could ask for._ My gaze shifted from the constellations to the twinkling specks in Kim's eyes, her blonde hair whipping in the wind making her look unreal. I smiled to myself,_ I could ask for one more thing..._

"My next renovation will be in the backyard. I didn't get a chance to do it during the summer, but I plan on having it done before next summer." Kim sighed, lost in her own little world of imaginings.

Milton looked at her curiously, "Hey Kim, what were those canvasses about?"

A playful smile appeared on her tranquil face, "I'll show you." She walked back over to the table and motioned for us to come closer, "It's not complete yet, but it's a basic model of what I plan to do with the pool area." She pulled the white cloth off of the canvasses... I have to say, her artwork never ceases to take my breathe away. It took on a life of its own, making me see into the possibility of a tropical island world I never knew. Kim drew out her backyard like a beach.

Eddie peered closer and before he could touch the blue canvas, Kim snapped, "Unless you plan to make me a new one, you better not touch them Eddie!" He jumped back at her sharpness. She exhaled in exasperation, "You know how hard I worked on it. I would lose sleep just to finish these designs." Kim said softly after he apologized.

She looked at us all of a sudden, "Would you guys like to check out the backyard now? It may not be renovated yet, but I still decorated it. C'mon, follow me!" She bounded down the stairs and we followed, I laughed at her persistency.

She stopped before reaching the second flight of stairs with Jerry bumping into her, "Hey, is something wrong?" He asked her, confusedly looking around.

She held up a hand to signal us to be quiet. Turning around to face the entirety of her backyard, she clapped three times before the night sky disappeared above us. It was replaced by sparkling holiday lights that matched the ones in her own bedroom. The yellow and orange illuminated the backyard like a grand ball.

Kim strided over to her humongous pool where the water flowed from a stream by a big rock that functioned as a waterslide. There was a bar, grill, stereo system, and seating area too. She went over to the side of the pool where her open cabana was. The cabana was big enough for five people to stand in but the bed took up most of the space. She pulled the orange curtains aside for the opening and sat on the cushions. From there, the view of all the plants and flowers were picturesque. Kim designed her very own tropical paradise in her backyard. Just like her drawings.

We were floored, making this about the tenth time tonight since we've been here. Milton sighed, "Seriously Kim, how did you come up with such amazing designs ?"

Eddie and Jerry were trying to push each other in the pool but they didn't budge, till they ended up slipping and landed in the pool with a splash. Fortunately for them, it was only three feet deep at that point so only their pants were soaked. Still, they wrestled in good nature.

Kim giggled hysterically, "That was too funny... By the way Milton, I thought of it in my head and made it real. Nothing special really." She said simply, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as I sat back on the cabana bed, enjoying the night with her. By the pool, our three friends were goofing off and laughing like crazy.

After a few minutes Milton, Eddie, and Jerry were soaked so Kim had them all go up and change first. We reluctantly retreated from her backyard and followed the guys inside. Clapping her hands once more, the wonderful glow of her backyard paradise disappeared behind us. Yet, I couldn't get rid of this ridiculously happy feeling in my chest just by holding her hand and being with her. Under the moonlight, her beauty magnified hundred times over. The very essence of her goodness made everyone all around her happy; she made me happy. I could see her beautiful smile in the nighttime setting, like a light in the dark, she had fire in her soul that warmed me in her presence like a mysterious present.

I think she felt me gaze at her because her eyes shifted to mine, "Are you alright Jack?" she said with concern. I only nodded and pulled her closer to me. I could see a smile form on her pretty pink lips, it transfixed me even more. My feelings for her ran deeper than it showed, sometimes it made the whole scenario between us a bit more awkward than I wanted, because of our friendship. I felt a sigh escape me, _loving you is the second best thing I ever did. Finding you is the first._

Kim went to go change, after me and the guys were finished. We played with her games for a bit till we started getting tired. This took place within an hour, who knew girls could take so long in the shower? Still, we were careful not to mess up her room while she was away. At the moment, I was playing Gears of War 3 with Jerry and he was beating me hard as a Locust on multiplayer. Eddie was enjoying the mini-fridge and looking through her pantry. Milton was on her computer and updating all of his accounts, and messing with her recording equipment by making ridiculous songs. He erased it immediately when Kim came out of her closet. She wore pink plaid pajama bottoms that fit perfectly on her hips and a lacy black tank top, her blonde hair beautifully cascaded down in waves. _I should ask her where she's sleeping tonight... _As if she read my mind, like she always does, she asked us where we were sleeping.

Jerry dropped the controller and jumped on the big leather couch adjacent to her bed, "Called it!" Kim rolled her eyes and nodded. Jerry continued to jump up and down the couch in excitement. Up until he collapsed on the pillow in exhaustion.

On the other hand, Eddie rushed over to the window seat which was located to the top of the couch and the left side of the bed, giving him a little privacy, "This window seat seat is huge! I could lie here all day." He said with a yawn, collapsing on it too in fatigue. No one blames him, it's been a long day and it was past midnight already.

Kim stifled a yawn too as she pulled out a bag that towered over her, pulling out the remains and handing it to Milton whose eyes widened in recognition, "Is this the new Aerobed air mattress I asked for?!" She nodded, too tired to function anymore. "Aww thanks Kim!" He gave her a hug and placed the mattress to the right side of her bed, turned on the pump, and it immediately inflated enough for his comfort before he also collapsed on it too.

She laughed at the three sleeping boys, knowing her Friday nights were going to be awesome. I went to turn off the game console and TV when I felt a petite figure next to me. She looked heavenly as always, especially leaning this close to me. I felt my heart race and suddenly I was nervous. The intoxicating smell of vanilla and lavender clouded my senses when she leaned to whisper in my ear, "You can sleep with Milton or with me, there's not enough room anywhere else," she said innocently.

I felt hot all of a sudden, she was teasing me so much but I knew that I had to control myself... So I grabbed her small waist and pulled her closer to me. Before I could stop myself, I kissed up her neck to the tips of her ear causing her to moan softly at my touch, "I think I'll sleep with you." I growled in her ear. _Boom. Self-control. Gone._

She stifled another giggle before nodding excitedly. She escaped my tight grasp to go turn off the lights and turn on the AC as I folded her comforter down and jumped in her bed. _Oh my gosh, this thing is so soft._ The mattress practically molded to my touch and the pillows were softer than marshmallows. I'm guessing above everything else, Kim knew how to design a heavenly bed too. I never knew how tired I was till I laid down. Suddenly, I was surrounded in darkness with the cool air blasting. The only thing keeping the room from being pitch black was the ceiling that had the illusion of stars sparkling in the sky.

"Neon paint and glitter." A soft voice said next to me. Kim slowly climbed in and laid down next to me too. Her being in the same bed as me was playing tricks with my mind, but I was too tired to do anything right now. I sensed her hesitation to come closer to me, heck I was feeling nervous too... Sleeping in the same bed with someone else was a new thing for both of us. Not to mention, her huge four-poster was enough to fit five people and then some. It made keeping your distance that much easier. But I didn't want distance. And I didn't want easy. I wanted something I would never admit to anyone outside of myself, maybe even to Kim. I had the greatest urge to cuddle with her. So I did.

Coming closer to her petite form on the bed, I wrapped my arms around her. She stiffened at my touch, but instantaneously relaxed in my secure hold. Next thing I knew, she pressed herself against my chest and put her leg between mine so my other leg could straddle hers. I could feel her breathing on my neck and it felt so good, it felt like a dream. I could feel her shift in my arms so I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead to calm her tension.

She sighed, "Jack, you asleep?"

I smiled into her strawberry scented hair, "Mmhmm. Hard time sleeping Kim?"

She giggled, her lips brushing against my neck, sending shivers down my spine, "Just a lot on my mind. It's been a crazy week. I can't help but think of my parents, Kaylie, the dojo, SEAS, school, the Kata competition, friends, you... It's all too much to handle sometimes, you know? I'm trying to be strong for everyone, but my walls are ready to crumble too." Her voice was coated in grief and it made my chest hurt to hear it.

"Kim look at everything you created." I motioned to the ceiling and the entirety of the room. "Look how incredible your designs are. How you made something out of nothing really beautiful. That makes you a strong person, and do you know what strength is Kim?" I lifted her chin so her beautiful brown eyes could gaze into mine, we were so close that my heart was beating against her own.

Her eyes glazed over and I knew she was fighting back inner turmoil, "Hmm, what?"

I gently caressed her soft cheeks that turned a slight shade of pink at my touch, "Being strong is when you can turn the worst situations into something worth living. Like when your parents aren't always home, but you know they love you and they're just working hard to give you the best of everything. To give you all of this." Again, I directed her attention to our surroundings. Even in the dark, the glow of the stars in the ceiling was enough to shine a light on what I just said.

I could feel her chest rise and fall against my own in one breathe. She sighed, "Things can never replace people, Jack." I nodded sadly.

And I caught her gaze once more, determined not to let her go, "Hey, I just wanted to ask you. If you want, maybe you can spend Saturday nights over at my house every week? Since the guys will be here every Friday night. But only if you want, I just don't want you to feel lonely anymore Kim. Remember what you told Kaylie earlier... I want to be that best friend that will always remind you that you're never alone." I was silently praying that she would say yes. I could see the absence of her family was taking a toll on her and, despite my deep feelings for her, her well being mattered to me more.

One, two, three blinks of her ridiculously captivating eyes and her face lit up with a beautiful smile, "I would love to Jack."

"Really?" I could feel myself grinning from ear to ear at her words.

She hugged me tighter, pulling herself closer to my body as much as possible. Her legs and arms were intertwined with my own and I felt her smile in the crook of my neck, "Of course Jack. You're always there for me, being my best friend through thick and thin. Protecting and caring for me like no one has ever done for me. Every opportunity I have with you is a blessing. Which is why I love you, because you're the only one who has fought for me and made me believe that I was worth it. Thank you for that."

I nodded slightly and gently kissed her forehead again, I could feel her relax in my arms, already drifting off into endless sleep. I smiled when I felt her chest even itself out before I whispered in her ear, "Best friend or not, I'll always love you too Kim."

Here I was on an incredible Friday night, holding the girl I love in my arms while she slept soundly. I knew it was wrong to think this way, considering we were only best friends. But she changed me. For the first time, everything just felt so right. And there was only one thought that invaded my mind right before it drifted away in a land of dreams which involved a beautiful Victorian house, children running around, and a beautiful blonde by my side... _The first time I fell in love with you Kim, it changed my life forever, and no matter how hard I try, this feeling can never go away. I never want it to._


	7. Author's NOTE Only

Input first... Then we'll continue the story. Slowly, but surely.

Hello fellow fanfictioners! …Wow. First off, I am incredibly SORRY! I can't believe it's been exactly two months and twenty-two days since I last updated _Golden Elements_! There are one too many reasons as to why I haven't continued forward. None involving any of you, because I am without a doubt, so grateful for all your kind reviews, favorites, and follows. You're all awesome! Never forget it!

Secondly, I'm really trying to get back into the swing of writing once more. In the past two months my life has shifted a bit due to me finishing my first semester in my BSN course, my grandfather recently passed away in October, I've flown back home to America from my study abroad, and I'll be going back to school in the Spring. Currently, I'm still looking for a job in the area till school starts for me again, and... I'm working on a BIG project. Big enough to be about 20,000 more words than the state my fanfiction is in right now. Yup, I'm going for the gold. Writing my first novel, in the hopes that the agent I'm pitching for will like it even the teensiest bit.

Which leads me into my third point, one that I need you-my readers-for... I desperately need your input. I am quite literally hitting my head against the wall by second-guessing and doubting myself over and over again. So now I just need to know, from all of you who have read _Golden Elements, _if my writing style appeals to the Young Adult genre entirely? Are my descriptions too long? Am I telling you too much and not showing it? Is it too confusing? Too flowery? Most importantly, if I wrote a fantasy YA novel in this writing style, would YOU pick it up and read it?

I would LOVE, _LOVE, _**LOVE** to know what you think of my writing. Anything... The good, the bad, and even the ugly. Heck, let's discuss Kickin' It and the awesome Kick that's been happening lately on the show. I would just really love to hear from you! It doesn't even have to be a review here. You can PM me if you want, or even tweet me if you prefer. Whatever it is, i just really want to know how I can improve in the YA category so I can look an agent straight in the eye... And then I promise I will move the story forward, no matter what, even if I have to give it up to someone else to continue it for me (I hate it when I'm left reading an incomplete story). Slowly, but surely enough we will know the _Golden Elements_ of Jack, Kim, Jerry, Chelsea, Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Gabby in their struggle to WIN... Now. Let's talk.

Happy Reading and almost Merry Christmas to all!

I love and appreciate the continued support!

_Stay Golden,_

-xoxox MlleAdrienne

P.S.: _NEVER _ever let anyone's negativity get to you. If you love to write, keep doing it and believe in yourself! Trust me, you don't need school, a teacher, or even a professional in English to tell you how to write and live your life. It's your story, and it's the most beautiful thing you can create..


End file.
